The cursed house
by Hillover
Summary: When Peyton was 10 years old she was sent to Washington DC to treat her heart disease. After 11 years, she came back to Tree Hill to be near her family. But her life was in danger. Who would help her? Would she find out her family's secret. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Peyton Scott**

* Peyton Scott (21 years old): Keith Scott's youngest daughter. She got inborn heart disease and Peyton's mother – Karen Roe Scott died when gave birth to her. It causes her second sister to hate her very much. When she was 10 years old, the famous fortune teller told her father to send her far away from Scott's family since her life would be in danger if she met or contacted any Scott member before she got 21 years old. She was sent to Washington DC to treat her heart disease. After Keith Scott died, he left 50% his heritage to her.

**Hillarie Burton**

*Hillarie Burton (21 years old): Dr. Larry Burton's only daughter. She has lived in Washington DC.

**Lucas Scott: Chad Roe/ Lucas Scott**

* Lucas Scott (24 years old): Keith Scott's only son. He has left his house since he was 18 years old. He worked to make money for his tuition fees while studying in Tree Hill University. After leaving their house, he changed his name to Chad Roe (Roe is his mother's last name). He loved his sister Peyton at the first time he saw her (after 11 years).

**Julian Baker**

* Julian Baker (24 years old): A player. But after meeting a girl who studied in the same university, he changed. He moved to Tree Hill and has worked as an investigator of Tree Hill police department (CID)

**Rachel Scott**

* Rachel Scott (26 years old): Keith Scott's oldest daughter. She has a promise herself and her parents that she will take care of her siblings for the rest of her life.

**Haley Scott**

* Haley Scott (25 years old): Keith Scott's second daughter. She hates Peyton because of their mother's death.

**Brooke Davis**

* Brooke Davis (21 years old): Victoria Davis's daughter and Peyton's cousin. She secretly loves Lucas. She is a famous model.

**Nathan Scott**

* Nathan Scott (25 years old) A manager in the Scott's company (He has the same last name). He secretly loves Haley.

**Dan Scott**

* Dan Scott (50 years old): Keith Scott's youngest brother.

**Jake Jagielski**

* Jake Jagielski (28 years old): He was a gangster and has been put in jail for 5 years. After released, he finds another job.

**Lindsay Jagielski**

* Lindsey Jagielski (26 years old): She is Lucas's friend. She secretly loves him. She died because of an accident.

**James Scott**

* James Scott (56 years old): Keith Scott's younger brother.

**I will add more casts later.**  
**Because this is a mysterious story, I can't describe each cast in detail. Sorry...:)...**

**Chapter 1**

**Tree Hill**

"He was very crazy! He left 50% of his heritage for his youngest daughter who is dying."

"Don't talk about the deceased like that. However, he is my cousin. I think he did it on purpose. How about his others children?" His wife gently scolded.

"Two others just got 50% and nothing for his son" A 60-year old man angrily said.

"I don't care what he planed in his mind. It seems our company will get a lot of trouble in the future. A sick girl will become the president of our company. Furthermore, she had no experience in the business. I can't imagine what will happen to the company." He sighed.

"Is she going to come back here after surgery?" His wife asked.

"I don't know. But tell our daughter not to hang around him any more and to find a new rich boyfriend. I would never accept him when he has nothing."

"If she dies, who do you think she would leave all her money to? Her sisters or her brother?" His wife asked.

* * *

"He did not want to wake up. How sweet his dream was. He met her again, his charming princess. Who is she? He did not know. He hardly saw her face in his dream but he felt her passionate love to him. For 7 years he had felt that she was always beside him to support and comfort him whenever he was disappointed. When will I meet you, my dream princess?"

"You are so beautiful, my angel" HE had looked at her picture for hours. For 30 years HE got used to talk to her picture when HE couldn't sleep. "Why did you leave me? Do you know how lonely and disappointed I was when you told me you loved him instead of me! Come back to me, my angel"

"If they find I cheated their company's money, what would I do? Kill them or beg them forgiveness?" He sighed.

**Washington DC**

It was snowing. Roads were covered in snow, snow-clad fir trees, and snow-covered tombstones made the cemetery colder and sadder. At the left corner of the big white blanket, there was a beautiful girl in black coat standing near a gray tombstone. She was about 21 years old and her face looked very pale because of cold weather. She used her hands to flick off snowflakes from the tombstone. Her beautiful green eyes were sparkling with excitement while she kissed it and said "Good bye".

"My dear! Tomorrow I will leave here. I can't visit you every week as before. I do not know when I will come back, a few months or longer. But I will accomplish what I promised you and my dream. Good bye my beloved god sister! Say 'good luck' to me!"

**Tree Hill Airport**

"Rachel, can you stop walking back and forth? If not, I am afraid that the reporters will annoy us soon. You also make me nervous. Don't be worried. The flight is just a little late, but you act like it will be crashed." Haley said with a cold tone.

"Haley! She is our youngest sister. Don't talk about her like your enemy. I hope you will get along with her soon." Rachel sighed. "You know that she and we have separated for 11 years right? I miss her so much. I wonder how growth she is now."

"I don't care how she looks. You should come here alone instead of asking my company with you." Haley said with angry voice.

"After 21 years, you still hate her. Our mother's death was not her fault. Mom decided it. Haley, you know she has heart disease. Please, don't do anything to hurt her. Promise me." Rachel entreated imploringly Haley.

"OK. I promise you…my dear sister. Although I hate her, I don't want her to die because of me."

A skinny curly blonde and very beautiful girl pulled a big luggage and walked towards them, when she saw the word "Peyton" on the white board that held by Rachel. She hesitated a few seconds looked at the picture in her left hand, then asked them "Are you my sisters, Rachel and Haley?" And seeing their surprised look, she smiled "I am Peyton, your youngest sister. Sisters, both of you are so younger and prettier than your pictures you sent me 3 months ago."

Rachel hugged Peyton "I miss you so much. Let me see you carefully. You are higher than I am now. And so beautiful like our mom, Peyton." She said through tears.

Haley coldly looked at Peyton, which made Peyton feel uncomfortable. Poor Peyton, she did not know how to greeting Haley. To reduce the heavy situation, a young beautiful brunette, who was silent from the first time, standing at the right of Rachel, asked Peyton "Peyton, do you remember your favourite cousin?"

"You are Brooke? You are very thin and beautiful and different from the Brooke I've known before. I thought I saw a supermodel." Peyton held Brooke's hands. Both of them laughed when they remembered about a fatty 12 year-old girl always chew candy and chocolate.

"Peyton, you don't know that Brooke is one of the famous models now do you." Rachel smiled

"Wow, and do you still love to eat candy and chocolate? I think you do not. I bought a lot of Switzerland and French chocolates for you, now I have to throw them away." Peyton pretended to be disappointed.

"I will kill you if you dare to throw away these wonderful chocolates. I don't eat chocolate any more, but I have gathered all of them for my chocolate collection." Brooke smiled and whispered in Peyton's ear.

"Chocolate collection? Are you kidding?" Peyton doubtfully looked at her cousin.

"I will show you my collection, but do not tell anybody. I don't want my secret to be written on any newspapers or magazines."

They left the airport and Haley drove them home. On the way home, Haley still kept quiet. She felt angry and headache whenever she thought about Peyton. She hated her because of her mother's death. She should have loved her little sister, but she couldn't. Her mother had decided not to take the chemotherapy and radiotherapy any more when she knew that she had been pregnant. She died after 7 months and Peyton was born by surgical (C-section) with heart disease. Her father seemed to put all of his love into Peyton and forgot his other children. Maybe, Rachel was right; Haley did not hate Peyton really. But she was jealous because she thought that their parents loved Peyton more than her. One died for Peyton's life, another always put Peyton in the first place. 'Did they ever think about and care for me?'

Rachel sat beside Haley. Glancing at her, she knew what her younger sister was thinking. She sighed and asked to herself how long Haley would change her feeling about Peyton. She also thought about her younger brother, who decided to follow his dream and left their house after quarreling with their father. 'How can I bring him back home?' She tried to do that many times before and after their father died. But her effort was a wasted time. He was very stubborn. After all tragedies happened, she felt helpless and depressed. Seeing that her little sister was still alive made her feel happy again. She smiled when hearing Peyton and Brooke's conversation.

"Sis, can I visit our parents' tombs before going home?" Peyton asked Rachel.

"Not now, my dear. It is not good for your heart. You should take a rest first. Tomorrow, we'll go there." Rachel refused.

Peyton felt tired after a long trip. Furthermore, she didn't eat any food on the flight because its taste was very awful. She fell in sleep. Brooke pulled Peyton near her and let Peyton's head lean on her shoulder. 'How sweet my cousin is. After 11 years I finally see you again.' Brooke thought. 'God…Lucas, where are you? Do you get my message? If yes, you should come home to meet your youngest sister. I know you love and miss her so much. And do you know how much I miss you?' Brooke sighed. She loved him deeply, but he seemed not to know about her love. He still treated her like his little sister. She hoped that some days he would change his mind. But when would it happen?

Peyton woke up when the car stopped at their big mansion. She felt very exhausted. Her face was so pale that she looked like a corpse. She could not move her body out off the car and she fell on to the car seat. She felt cold inside and her body trembled. Rachel and Brooke were so panicked when they saw Peyton's heath situation.

"Any body helps us!" They called loudly and their eyes filled with tears.

"God. Please, don't let her die." Rachel prayed.

"Haley, call Dr. Morgan, please." Rachel cried.

"I've already called him, Rach. But he is in vacation." Although Haley didn't like Peyton, she never wanted her to die.

"Find another doctor." Rachel yelled.

Haley felt hurt inside. 'Even Rachel yelled at me because of her. She never yelled at me before."

Servants ran outside when they heard the call. A servant carried her in his arms and walked fast into the mansion. He let her lay on the couch gently. An old woman gave Rachel a glass of water and a warm wet towel. Rachel placed it on Peyton's forehead. Peyton tried to take a plastic bottle out off her pocket and took several white tablets. After ten minutes, she felt better. "Sorry sisters and every body. I am fine now and I don't need a doctor anymore."

"Are you sure, babe? Tomorrow, I will drive you to the hospital to check your health."

"No Rachel, promise me we will visit our parents' tombs. Please." Peyton beseeched.

"Ok, if you feel better, I will keep my promise. But if your heart becomes worse, you have to go to the hospital to check your heart. Take a rest and I will make soup for you. You should eat something." Rachel called a male servant to carry Peyton to her room.

After eating soup, Peyton fell in sleep. Rachel worriedly looked at her little sister. She pulled the blanket to cover Peyton's body and left her room. She knocked on Haley's room door, but got no answer. 'Where is she?' She asked herself.

Haley felt bad and lonely 'Why do everybody I love treat me too bad?' She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't. 'I have to do some things, bad, cruel, dangerous, or even evil, if not I will blow up.' She was about to get into her car, then feeling someone touched her shoulder.

"Are you still angry with me, Haley?" Rachel asked. "I am so sorry; I was so scared and panicked at that time. I thought she would die. I can't stand anymore to see another one in our family dies after our parents. I shouldn't yell at you, Hales. Can you forgive me?" She cried.

Haley felt so touched. "Rach, you know I'll never angry with you. I am just angry with myself. I need some fresh air right now and every thing will be OK again. I promise."

"Be careful." Rachel smiled at her sister. 'I will try my best to make you forgive Peyton.' She talked to herself.

* * *

When Peyton woke up, it's very dark outside. She looked at the clock. It's midnight. The house was very quiet. Everybody was in sleep. She turned the light on and looked around her room. It's so beautiful. The curtains suit in color with the wall paint. Decoration of room is very harmonious. She smiled when she thought Rachel could've decorated her room. Her oldest sister was perfect. Suddenly, she heard someone knocked on her door.

"Come in, the door is unlocked." Nobody appeared. "Is it you, Rach?" She asked but got no answer. She opened the door, nobody outside. "Who knocked my door?"

She was back to her room and she noticed a white paper on the rug near the door. She picked it up and read.

"Your life is in danger. There is a murderer in this house. Don't tell anybody about my message and don't trust anyone in this house. Please, always lock your door for your safety." Peyton put the letter carefully in her bag. She froze when thinking about "Your life is in danger".

'That means someone wants to kill me. But for what?' No signature or name on the letter. The letter was typed. 'Who sent me the warning letter? Who is murderer? Rachel? No, she is so sweet to murder anyone. Haley? She is so weird, but I do not believe she killed somebody? Brooke? She is too fragile and looks like an angel not a killer. How about servants or other relatives? I really don't know about them. But who was murdered? And what was their motive?' Peyton sighed 'My first day in Tree Hill had a lot of trouble…When will I meet you? How do you change now? I just saw your picture when you were 15 years old." She kept thinking of the mysterious letter and him, and fell in sleep.

* * *

**My second story. I don't know whether it's interesting or boring. But I'd like to write it for our Peyton/Hillarie. Thank you...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Charming princess?**

"Wake up Peyton!" Brooke gently shook Peyton.

"Uhm… What time is it? Oh my God! 10:00 AM" Peyton got up immediately. "Brooke, you're so sweet for waking me up. I have to be hurry." She ran into bathroom.

"Do you feel any better, Peyton?" Brooke concernedly asked.

"Yes, I'm ok. Here is for your chocolate collection, my beautiful cousin." Peyton gave Brooke a big wrapped box. "I should give everybody presents since yesterday. I hope it isn't too late. Can you help me to carry some of them?"

When they came to the dinning room, Rachel and a lot of servants were there. "Good morning you two. How do you do today, Peyt?"

"I feel good. Thanks Rach. I have presents for you and Haley and Lucas." Peyton gave a present for Rachel and she noticed the absence of Haley and Lucas. "Where are they, Hales and Luke? I didn't see him yesterday. They must hate me so much." Peyton disappointedly said.

"Don't be sad, Peyt. Haley had an important meeting today, so she left home early." Rachel sighed "Lucas went, well somewhere last week. I already left him a message. I'm sure he'll come home to see you soon."

Peyton recognized that Brooke was so depressed "Brooke, you seem so sad. What's the matter? You know you can tell your beautiful best friend about anything." Peyton said half joking.

"You're funny. Nothing P, I'm just tired because of my photo shoot last night." Brooke lied. She always felt sad once thinking about Lucas.

"Rach, can you introduce them to me? Sorry I don't remember most of you, but I will from now on." She said, giving them her best smile.

"Thank you Young Mistress." The servants happily received her gifts.

"Please, don't call me that, just Peyton, I like to be called Peyton."

"Yes…Peyton. You are so nice to us." They all were greeting Peyton heartedly.

"Where are Uncle Dean and grandma? I didn't see them."

"He retired after dad's death and now lives with his son in LA. I don't have his address. And grandma has been in island. When I have time we will visit her." Rachel answered. Uncle Dean was Keith Scott's driver. He usually cheered Peyton up when she was sad. Actually grandma was Karen's nanny. After Karen died, she helped Keith took care of his children. Peyton missed them so much.

After breakfast, Rachel drove them to the cemetery, where Keith and Karen Scott were buried. They placed two huge bouquets of Lily, the flower their mother once loved, onto their gravestone. Three of them looked mournful. And all have different thoughts in their mind.

Tears filled Peyton's eyes. She kissed and whispered with the gravestone "Forgive Peyton, Peyton couldn't be present in your funeral. Both of you can sleep in peace, I'll accomplish your wishes. I promise."

Suddenly, Rachel's cell phone rang. "What's wrong? Why did you not try to solve it?...Today is my day off. Ok I will be there as soon as possible." Rachel said angrily.

"What happened?" Peyton worriedly asked.

"They mixed some stuffs and our client required to meet me."

"Go to the company right now, Rach"

"But, I promised you I would introduce Tree Hill to you."

"I can do it by myself. Tree Hill isn't that big. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I'll take the cab. You and Brooke can use my car. Here's your cell phone I purchased last week and some moneys."

"No, Brooke has her picture taken at 12. Rach, you should drive Brooke to her work place. If not, she'll be late. I'll take a tour by taxi."

"I can cancel my work today and go with you, P." Brooke proposed.

"Brooke, I don't want you to do that because of me, although I'd like to go around here with you. We'll do it on your day off, Ok? Be hurry, if not, both of you'll be late." She pushed Rachel and Brooke towards the car.

"See both of you later." Peyton waved with her left hand.

"Take care, Peyt. Call me if you need me."

"I will, Rach." Peyton smiled.

* * *

She walked slowly, not really into the view. 'Who sent me the letter last night?' Peyton was still thinking of the mysterious letter. 'Did Rachel send it? Oh no, she could talk to me directly instead of writing an anonymous letter. Or Haley? She hates me so much, so that she doesn't care whether I would be murdered or not. Maybe she wants me to disappear from this earth as soon as possible. Brooke? Maybe not. She has some secrets, but I think it's related to her lover, not murder. Or one of the servants did it? If yes, who among them sent me the warning message? What is the purpose of the message? To scare me or protect me?' Suddenly, she heard someone screamed.

"Help me. Stop the robber!" She saw a bully man ran and passed her position. Her reflex was very quick. She threw her cell phone and then the bottle of water she just bought at a supermarket towards the robber.

'Just only one day off left. What should I do today?' He was thinking. 'I should stay with grandma more. Since she wanted me to move into that house, I became nervous and quarreled with her and left her house. I shouldn't do that (sigh!). Maybe visit Skill and his family. His daughter and his son are very cute, and I could have a proper meal since Bevin's a good cook. Or I can…' Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream.

"Help me. Stop the robber!"

And when he turned right to chase the robber, he saw some thing was thrown towards him. There was no time to avoid it. Only one way he could do was using his hand to protect his head. It struck his hand very hard. "Ouch!" He cried because of the pain.

The robber lost his balance because the bottle hit his head. Peyton ran quickly towards the robber, kicked his legs so that he fell down onto the ground. She quickly grasped his hand, pinioned it, and took the purse out of his hand. Then she gave the purse for the old woman.

"Thank you very much. Without you, my saving money would be lost. You are young, brave, and very beautiful." The old woman held her hand.

"Please, don't praise me. You made me feel ashamed. I should do that. Please, be careful. Next time, you should leave your money at home because it's not safe to take too much money when going outside."

She kicked his ass "Get lost. Don't let me see you again."

"Why did you release him? He deserves being jailed."

Peyton heard a man yelled after her while looking for her cell phone. "I saved the citizens' tax money. You should thank me instead of yelling like that. He is not worth to be fed by our money." She argued without looking at the man.

"How about my hand? Is it worth to be hurt by your cell phone?" He felt his hand hurt so much.

Peyton walked towards the man. She felt strange. He looked so familiar "I didn't intend to do that. I just throw it at the robber, suddenly you appeared, and…" She saw his angry eyes. "Ok, it's my fault. I'm sorry. May I check your hand?" Her voice was so soft.

He gave his hand to her and when she held it, an electric shock charged between their hands. They quickly pulled their hands back, which made his hand more painful. "Ouch!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry". She gently held his hand again and checked it carefully. Then, she opened her bag and took out a bottle of iodine tincture and cotton. "It will hurt a little bit but it will prevent you from infection." After cleaning the blood and sterilizing his wound, she covered it with a band-aid. "Please, stay here. I'll find some ice for your wound." She walked into a nearby shop.

'This girl is so…strange. She seems different from other girls I've known. Her bag contains some first aid kit instead of make up things.' He met some girls with green eyes before, but he had never seen a pair of wonderful eyes like that. There's a bit hazel in them. Her eyes sparkled and could talk, smile, and express her emotion. 'Do I love her at first sight already?' He asked himself. He had never felt in love with any girl before. Some of his friends thought he was gay. But he didn't care. He was just waiting for his dream princess. 'Is she my charming princess?' He touched his wound and smiled. Her touching gave him a specific feeling as his dream princess did in his dream. He did not feel hurt anymore. 'Did I find her? Is she her?'

Peyton came back with some ice cubes in a plastic bag. She put it around his wound. "Ice will prevent your wound from swelling. Do you feel any better?" she asked him with soft voice.

"Thanks. Much better now." He smiled at her.

At that moment, she felt very tired. Her face became pale. Her body started to tremble. She placed herself onto the ground, slowly taking a vial from her pocket and had several white tablets. Sweat wetted her face. She closed her eyes and nearly fainted.

He worriedly looked at her "What's wrong? Can I help you something?" He wiped her face with his sleeves. "Please, answer me." He panicked.

She opened her eyes tiredly "I'm fine, don't worry. My heart sometimes wants to play game with me." She wanted to stand up, but her feet felt weak.

"Let me help you." He helped her stand up and picked up her broken cell phone. "It didn't work anymore. You have to buy a new one. Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"Not now. God, I'm very hungry. Do you know where we can eat? I'll treat your lunch. I just came back here yesterday from Washington DC, so I don't remember much about Tree Hill." Why did she trust a strange man? She didn't know. He looked very familiar and so dependable. 'Let's see, he's my first friend in Tree Hill. Good start, right?' She lost in her thought.

"Would you like me to be your guide? You know I've lived here since forever and I love every bit of this town." He proposed.

"You are so nice. Yeah, I'd like that. Well, what's your name?" She smiled.

'I could get lost in her smile and her eyes forever.' He was thinking. " Chad Roe. Call me Chad. And how about yours." He answered.

"Call me whatever name you want." She said playfully.

"Why? You don't want me to know your name?" He felt hurt.

"Don't be angry. I'll let you know my name later. Now let's go. I'm very hungry."

She ordered a lot of foods. She ate too much because the foods were very delicious.

'She has a natural charm I've never seen it in other girls before.' He gazed at her.

"I'm so full. How about you?" Peyton smiled at Chad.

"Ok. I'm finished too. Leave the check for me, ok." He prevented Peyton from paying.

"No, Chad, I treat you lunch to excuse my fault. Next time will be your turn, I promise."

'There will be another time, good, I can't wait.' "That's fine. Let's go. I'll show you some interesting places."

Chad showed Peyton some places he liked. They spent all funny day together. It was very dark outside. Finally, they settled down in a French restaurant named "L'Amour".

"I have to go home." Peyton said.

"Stay here with me, please." Chad insisted. He did not want to part from her.

"Ok. But can I borrow your phone? I need to call my sister. She must be worried about me." She dialed her home phone. "Hi Rachel there? Don't worry Rach. I am fine. My cell phone fell and didn't work anymore. Thanks Rach. Can you come to L'Amour Restaurant 1 hour later to pick me up? Do you know where? By Rach, see you later."

"I see your sister loves you so much."

"Yeah. I think so. How about you and your family?" Peyton asked Chad. But she saw some sadness in his blue eyes. She touched his hand "Could you tell me about yourself. I really like to know more about you, Chad."

"I…" Suddenly his cell phone rang. " Chad is speaking. Hi Skill. What's wrong? Try to calm her down. I'll be there soon." Chad felt bad. He really didn't want to leave Peyton. But his best friend got into trouble. He had to help him.

"What's wrong Chad?"

"My friend's wife wants to jump off the building because he lost his salary in gambling. He needs my help." He explained.

"Hurry up. If some bad thing happens, you'll regret for the rest of your life."

"But I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"I'm fine. I'm old enough to protect myself. You know I have kung fu right?" She said, wanting to lighten the mood. "Nobody can hurt me. Give me your phone number. I'll call you later. Be hurry."

"Keep it." He gave her his cell phone and his home phone number. "Please remember calling me once you reach home."

Peyton waved her hand to him. Why did she felt empty inside when Chad left?

Finally she was at home. Rachel told her that the next day some of their uncles and aunts will visit their house. That meant she couldn't meet Chad. She sighed. What a boring day would be. "And Lucas, when will he come back home?" Peyton asked Rachel.

"I don't know. He left our house 6 years ago after quarreling with Dad. He just came here for Dad's funeral. I lost contact with him because he didn't leave his phone number or his current address. So I told Skill that you was back and wanted to meet him. You know he loves you very much. He'll be back when he gets my message. Good night honey."

"Hi Chad there? I'm at home. Just want to say good night to you. How about your friend's family? No I can't meet you tomorrow because I have to meet my relatives. How about the next next day? Good night." Peyton smiled. Two more days she would see Chad again. " Chad is so cute. If I don't have 'him' in my heart already, I'll fall for you.' She fell in sleep and had a sweet dream, in which Chad and 'HE' became one.

"Brooke, you look so happy. Care to share with me?" Peyton shook Brooke's hand.

"Lucas will be home today. I know he will once he got my message." Rachel happily told Peyton.

"Really? Finally I've got to see my brother." Peyton shouted joyfully at the good news. She hugged Debbie, their housekeeper "My brother will come home today, Aunty Deb."

"I know my little Peyton." She laughed when she saw Peyton jumped up and down joyfully. She couldn't wait until night.

'Today is not boring as I thought.' Peyton was thinking.

"Peyton, go shopping with Brooke." Rachel said.

"Why, Rach?" Peyton was surprised.

"You need some ball-gown and do your hair for our party tonight. Brooke will help with your make-up. I want you to be the most beautiful princess tonight." Rachel smiled.

"Oh no, Rach! I use to dress simple and I really don't like make up." Peyton opposed.

"This is an order, honey. No argument here." Rachel smile, patting Peyton's shoulder.

Their house was very noisy because a lot of people came there, some employees of their company, some so-called uncles and aunts, and their children.

"Where's Peyton?" Rachel asked.

"Young mistress is still in her room." Ms. Ellie answered.

Rachel went up stair to look for Peyton.

"Peyton, why do you not dress and still be here. Don't be so childish! They are our relatives and employees. Now let me help you." Rachel pulled Peyton from her bed and changed her cloths and helped her wear some jewelry.

"Rach, can I not wear them?" Peyton felt uncomfortable.

"All of them are yours. If you don't like them, tomorrow wel shop others. But today, you should wear them, Peyt." Rachel softly said.

Peyton chose a platinum necklace attaching with a big ruby. "Can I wear only this one?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Peyton went down stair with Rachel. Her curly blonde hair was hanging down her shoulder. She looked like an angel in white-gown and the red ruby on her neck. Their guests seemed to be attracted by her innocent beauty. They couldn't imagine that the new president of S&P Company was so young and beautiful. Peyton shyly smiled with them as Rachel led her to their uncles and aunts. She saw they looked at her with surprised eyes.

"You look like Karen so much, Peyton. You remind me of Karen 30 years ago in her engagement party. She also wore a white gown and this necklace. Did you remember about it, Dan?" Mrs. Anne asked her cousin. Dan Scott's mind seemed to go somewhere While his eyes gazed at Peyton with surprise written on his face.

"Did you hear me, Dan?" Mrs. Anne asked again. Her harsh voice pulled Dan to come back to reality. "Yes, Anne…You looked like your mother…very much, Peyton."

(Note: Please just imagine that Peyton and Karen have the same look that makes Karen looks like Peyton with curly brown hair.)

"Peyton, this is Aunty Anne and her husband, Uncle Fred. This is Uncle Dan, and…" Rachel introduced everybody to Peyton.

She felt tired after trying to remember all of their names and greeted each of them. She found a quiet corner and settled down onto the armchair to wait for Lucas. 'Why does it take ages for him to come here?'

Haley was very happy that night with her boyfriend. He looked handsome, but cad dish. He talked and laughed too much. Peyton asked herself 'Why does Haley love this jerk? He looks like an empty bucket. He seems to take advantage of her.' She noticed a quiet man was standing at a corner of the room was gazing at Haley. Rachel called him Nathan, who was a good manager in their company. He seemed to fall in love with Haley. 'I hope Haley will change her mind. Nathan looks dependable and handsome as well. However, love is blind, right?' Peyton sighed when she thought about 'him'. She felt uncomfortable. It seemed someone looked fixedly at her back. She turned around and saw Dan Scott, her father's youngest brother. He gave her a glass of orange juice and smiled "Are you tired, Peyton?"

* * *

**This chapter is for EmmaJoie for her kindness. Thank you again.**

**By the way this is a present time story. In my country people still believe in fortune tellers nowadays. It's just the reason why Peyton didn't see any of her family members for 11 years. **

**p/s this is definately an LP fanfic. I love them too much to pair them with other people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Siblings**

Lucas walked towards the big mansion. He hesitated for a few seconds at the gate. There were lights everywhere, from the large garden to inside the house. Music and laughter echoed from the living room. He had sworn that he would never come back here again. But he broke that promise two times: the first was his father's funeral; the other was that day - to meet her.

"Lucas, you're finally home." Rachel shouted "Peyton, come here, Lucas is home."

Peyton jumped off the armchair, ran towards the door. "Chad, why are you here? How do you know where my house is?" She was surprised.

"What are you talking about, Peyton? Who is Chad? It's Lucas, your brother." Rachel said, pulling a dumbfounded Lucas into the living room.

"You…You are Peyton, my little sister?" Lucas felt faint. 'The girl I fall in love with is my blood sister. Great, fate is whimsically teasing me. My charming princess becomes my beloved sister.'

"What's wrong with you, Lucas?" Peyton cried. She helped Lucas to sit on a chair.

Their guests walked towards them and formed a circle. Brooke gave him a glass of orange juice.

"Please, drink it. You'll feel better."

"I am fine. I'm sorry because I bothered all of you tonight. I felt tired. Can I take a rest first?"

"I'll help you to your room. Brooke and I decorated it this morning." Peyton proposed.

"No, thank you. I can go there by myself. Stay here with your friends." Lucas coldly answered and avoided Peyton's eyes at the same time.

"I'll go with you." Brooke held his hand.

Peyton felt hurt. She wanted to cry. 'Why did he act coldly all of sudden? He isn't the Chad from yesterday - did I do something wrong?' She left the living room and went to the garden. She wanted to be alone. 'I don't want anybody to see me cry. Poor me, first Haley, and then Lucas, both of them hate me, I feel so lonely. Should I go back to Washington DC?' She didn't know that there were three pairs of eyes observing her. How long had she been sat there? A few hours at least? She didn't know. She felt cold. Her body trembled again. She took two white tablets. After about 10 minutes, she felt better. 'I can't sit here anymore. I have to go to his room and ask him why he changed his attitude towards me.'

Lucas lay in his bed and pretended sleeping. Brooke covered him with the blanket. She smiled and whispered "Goodnight, Luke" and turned the light off.

She came back to the living room, looking for Peyton. 'Where is she?' "Rachel, do you see Peyton?"

"Uncle Dan told me Peyton felt tired and wanted to sleep early. Come here, Brooke. Someone here wants your autograph!"

After Brooke left his room, Lucas got up. Looking at the garden through the window, he saw Peyton sat there. Her shoulders quivered. 'Are you crying Peyton? It's very cold outside. Please, come back in.' He really wanted to go outside to be near her, to wipe her tears away, to gather her into his arms and shield her from the cold wind. But he couldn't. 'Don't make any mistakes Lucas. She's your little sister.' How long did he stand there, a few hours? He didn't know. His feet numbed. 'I'm a bad brother. I shouldn't treat my sister like that. Her heart doesn't work well. I can't let her be outside anymore. If something bad happens to her…' He was scared. Lucas left his window. Finally, he decided to go outside to see Peyton.

Suddenly, his room door opened. Peyton stood there. "Can I come inside?" Her voice trembled.

Lucas looked at her. He was nearly lost in her sad, beautiful, green eyes. He gently held her cold hands. "Your hands are very cold. Come on in, Peyt." They both settled down onto his sofa, he was still holding Peyton's hands - he wanted to use his body temperature to warm her up.

"Why did you treat me coldly, Lucas? Do you also hate me because of our mother's death?" Peyton asked.

"I felt so tired. If I did something that made you misunderstand, I'm sorry, ok? I love you, my baby sister." He tried to act as a big brother. But his heart felt painful.

"Really, Lucas? I thought you also don't like me like Haley. I have two sisters, one loves me but she's so busy because of our company, one hates me so much! I found myself wishing for someone else to talk to and keep me company. Now, I have you, big brother. I feel so lucky." She smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Don't let yourself get cold again. OK? You know your heart is very weak. Don't let it get any worse." He gently scolded her.

"Tell me about yourself, Lucas. I lived away from home for 11 years and got very little information about you, Rach, and Hales. I want to know more about you and our sisters." Peyton insisted.

"Tell me about you first." Lucas proposed.

"It was very boring there because most of the time I had to stay in the hospital or in bed. I have a best friend. She is so wonderful. She comforted me so much; I'll have introduce you to her if we have a chance to meet her. By the way, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not? You're a very handsome and attractive man. I guess that you don't let any girl in right? Don't be too difficult big brother." Peyton teased Lucas.

"I found my charming princess, but something separated us." Lucas sighed. 'Why did I say that to Peyton? She is your sister, remember Luke!' Lucas reminded himself.

"Why did you part from her? Was it her fault or yours? Anyway, I'll introduce my best friend to you. I'm certain that you'll fall in love her at first sight and forget all about your princess." Peyton was mischievous.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for your friend." Lucas tried to smile. 'How can I forget you, Peyton?' He talked to himself.

"I know you are a construction engineer. Tell me about your job. Is it interesting?"

Eventually Peyton fell asleep. Her head was still leaning on his shoulder. He gently gathered her into his arms and laid her on his bed. After covering her warmly in his blanket, he sat onto the sofa next to the window and spent a whole sleepless night there, watching her.

* * *

**A big 'Thank You' goes out to Emma who's beta this story for me. **

**So Lucas is Peyton's brother. LP incestuous love. Please do not thrown anything at me, I think it'll make their love deeper. Quote from Peyton "think about the comet and how close it is, but you can't touch it..."**

**Hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Friendship**

When Peyton woke up, she realized that she had slept all night in Lucas' bedroom, it was noon. 'Where is he?' She read his message "Hi baby sister, I have to go to work. When I have time, I'll call you. Have a nice day."

'When will you have a time?' Peyton sulked.

"Are you up yet, Peyton? I can make you lunch if you'd like." A 50-year old woman asked politely – the house-keeper.

"Yes, I'm. Thanks Aunty Deb."

Peyton was so hungry, that she ate almost everything on the table. Ms. Debbie felt satisfied. 'She looks nice and innocent.'

"Aunty Deb, do you know whether there is a typewriter in the house."

"Yes, but it's very old and put in the storage."

"OK, I've finished my lunch. Can you show me where the storage is?"

* * *

They walked along the garden. It was very beautiful with many blossoming flowers. Crossing the green lawn, Peyton stopped at a white jade cupid statue that was place on a black marble pedestal. She gasped. Lilies, her favorite flowers, were around the pedestal. Debbie smiled, "They were Mrs. Scott's favorite flowers. Mr. Scott carved this statue, designed this place, and grew Lilies for her!"

"Mr. Scott - my Dad?" Peyton curiously asked.

"No, your uncle - Mr. Dan Scott."

"Wow! He made all of this for my mom. He must be close to her."

"Yes, I heard Mrs. Scott was his close friend. They studied in the same University before she met your father. He usually comes here to take care of the lilies although my husband does it every day."

Peyton opened the storage door. There was dust everywhere which swept across her face, making her cough heavily. An old typewriter was set at the corner of the storage. Its ink was dry. A thick layer of dust covered the typewriter and the ground around it. It seemed nobody touched it for a long time. 'So, it was not used to type the mysterious letter.' Peyton sighed. 'How can I find out who is the author of that letter?'

"Peyton, what are you doing in there?" Brooke called.

"I'm looking for something. What brought you here?" Peyton got out of the storage.

"Just want to ask you to go shopping with me. Today is my day off. P. Scott, you look like Cinderella after 12am." Brooke laughed. The dust covered Peyton's face, hair, and clothes.

"Hey, don't tease me, my beautiful B. Davis." Her hands tried to touch Brooke's face.

"God, don't you dare to touch me." Brooke ran and laughed.

"Fine, but wait a minute. I need to wash my face and change my clothes."

* * *

They spent for 4 hours at the mall. "Brooke, do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Where to?" Brooke asked. "You just got here 3 days ago, how do you know anywhere to go?"

"I know only the name of the places. Do you know where L.S Company is?"

"What do you really want P Scott?" Brooke was curious.

Peyton smiled "Let's go." She pulled Brooke forward.

* * *

"Lucas, two beautiful ladies here want to see you. You're very lucky today."

Lucas was surprised when he saw Peyton and Brooke. "How do you know where I work?"

"You told me last night, my dear brother. When do you get off?" Peyton smiled.

"I'm finished now. But what do you want me to do?"

"Go out for dinner with us, please." She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"How can I refuse your request with that face of yours? But next time, call me and I'll come to see you. Don't go here 'cause it's very dangerous at the construction site." Lucas concerned.

"Yes, sir." Both of girls answered.

* * *

L'Amour Restaurant.

They settled down in the warm and romantic atmosphere of the restaurant. Brooke felt so happy. She could have a dinner with Lucas, although there was the presence of Peyton. But 'She is my lovely best friend.' She quietly observed Lucas. He looked happier than before. Peyton changed him very much. She looked around the restaurant and noticed a strange attractive man who sat at the left corner and gazed at Peyton. "P, look at the left corner, a guy's gazing at you. Is he your friend?"

"Really? I don't think so. I have to go to the restroom." Peyton glanced at the strange man.

* * *

A strange man gazed at Peyton. 'Is that her? If yes, what's she doing here? I thought she's still in Washington. Who are the two other sitting next to her?' He remembered the first time he had met her at George Washington University. She had been simple in blue jean and white T-shirt and without any make- up, her long curly hair had tied into pony tail. But it seemed she had charmed him. He had left all of his girl friends to pursue her. He had asked her to see a horror movie in order to get a chance to hug her once she got scared. But his expectation had been turned down. She was not the kind of girl who was scared by blood or gosh. She really liked horror movies. Instead of a fatty girl sat next to him suddenly hugged him tightly. He had a really hard time to get rid of that girl. She had been teasing him since that day.

"Sir, someone asked me to give you a message." A waiter gave the strange man a piece of paper.

'It's her. What does she want me to do?' He read the message and asked the waiter. "Where is the restroom?"

* * *

"P, what took you so long?" Brooke asked.

"I've met my best friend. It's Julian Baker. He is an investigator of CID. And this is my brother, Lucas, and my cousin, Brooke." Peyton said, pulling the strange man from behind her by the arms.

"Nice to meet both of you." Julian greeted them.

"Sit here, Julian." Peyton pushed him to sit on the chair next to hers.

Lucas observed Julian secretly. 'He is very handsome - that could steal a lot of women's heart. He seems so _intimate_ with Peyton.' Lucas felt jealous when he saw Peyton and Julian talking and laughing with one another.

"What's wrong with you, Luke? Do you think Julian maybe her boyfriend?" His heart felt painful and suddenly he became tired.

"Have to go now because I have to work early tomorrow." Lucas said.

"Ok, we'll leave here together. Luke, can you take us back home, please? See you tomorrow Julian. Pick me up at my house." Peyton said, holding Lucas's arm.

* * *

"Julian, I need your help." Peyton gave him the anonymous letter.

"Did you have any clue?" Julian asked after reading the letter.

"No. But I have an idea. Can you look at all of death files within 1 year to find any suspected case occurred within 1 year related to Scott family, neighbors, and employees?" She supposed.

"Ok, I will. What about a motive, any ideas?"

"I'm not sure. It could be anything. Most of murder cases are money, love or revenge – right? I wish I could find whoever wrote the letter so that I could ask them." She sighed.

"But I'm worried about you. Have you ever thought about coming back to Washington?" Julian was obviously concerned.

"I can't, Julian. OK? But I have you here, nothing can hurt me."

"Finally, you met 'him'. Do you know how jealous I felt?"

"Don't be silly. A lot of beautiful girls are ready to give their heart to you. They are worth more than me."

"I know you want to be here because of 'him'. I wish I were 'him'." Julian gazed at Peyton.

"Well, we should be back to my problem. Do you have any suggestion?" Peyton felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to hurt Julian's feeling, but she just thought of him like her brother nothing more nothing less.

"Don't take it seriously. I'm just kidding!" he laughed, but he felt hurt inside. He didn't want Peyton to feel uncomfortable. "I'll visit your house and your company to find a chance to investigate each of your family members and employees."

"Ok. How about Saturday night?"

"Four days left. Ok, I have enough time to read all files before investigation. Now do you want me to show you around?"

"I'd love that. Why did you leave WDC without sending me a letter? If we didn't meet last night, I wouldn't have known where I could find you on this earth." Peyton asked.

"I won't answer you. It is my secret." Julian pretended to be serious. 'Should I tell her the truth? I left the WDC because of her, because I just had to go after her, because I wanted to forget her?'

"Please let your bestest friend know." Peyton shook his hand playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Peyton's secret.**

Peyton woke up, it was midnight. Someone was repeatedly knocking on her room door. Since the day she received the letter, she had always locked her door before sleeping. Knock knock knock knock. "Who's that?" Peyton asked loudly. As the previous time, nobody answered her. She walked towards the door, and saw a piece of paper on the rug. Some one put it through the gap between the door and floor. "Please, go back to Washington DC. Your life is in danger - A person concerned about you very much." Peyton read. 'Why did you not directly talk to me about your concerning? Sending these letters just makes me nervous.' Peyton got angry. She compared two letters together. He/she used the same blue paper. She checked and compared each word in the second message with those in the first message carefully. It seemed he/she used the same typewriter to type that message. 'How can I find you?'

**Saturday**

"What are you doing in here Brooke Davis?" Peyton was surprised seeing Brooke in the kitchen.

"Cooking, silly."

"I know, but nobody thinks about putting Brooke and cooking together." She joked.

"You're so funny PS. I heard you invited Julian to come here for dinner, right?"

"God you want to impress him? Do you like him?" Peyton asked in shock.

"Yes and no. You like him and I'll help you to keep his heart." Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Don't tell me you think Julian is my boyfriend." Peyton laughed.

"Yes. If not, why did you want to introduce him to your family?" Brooke asked.

"You're so wrong. He's just my best friend. I also invited Nathan, remember? You don't think that I also have feeling for Nathan do you? I just want to make more friends. So speaking of keeping heart, whose heart do you want to keep, my beautiful B Davis?" Peyton mischievously asked.

Brooke blushed.

Peyton shook Brooke's arm "Who?"

"No-one - I just want to help you because I thought Julian is your boyfriend. Do you have anyone, P?" Brooke tried to change subject.

"Yes. I've loved him since I was 15 years old, but it's just one way. I don't know how he thinks about me."

"Poor P. Scott. Have you tried hinting that you like him?" Brooke asked. 'Sometimes it isn't helpful.' She thought. 'I do it, but Lucas seemed to ignore my love.'

"How can he love me, since he doesn't know of my existence in this world?" Peyton said dramatically. "Anyway, promise me not to tell anybody about this, OK?"

* * *

Dinner was going well. Julian made everybody including Haley laugh because of his funny stories. He treated servants friendly so that they voluntarily answered any of his questions. 'He's really nice, kind, and dependable.' Lucas thought. He wanted Julian to become a friend of his. 'But, what if he becomes my brother-in-law in the future, will I still want to be friends with him?' Lucas refused that thought.

"Everybody, I have a suggestion. But, promise me all of you don't reject it, please." Peyton pleaded with her best smile.

"Ok, Honey." Rachel said. "I think all of us will do whatever you want."

"I'd like to go to work next week. Do you know how boring everyday is when you have nothing to do?" Peyton added.

"But your heart…" Rachel opposed.

"I know about my heart. It's better now, I promise. Just give me some casual work to do, that should be enough to kill my boring time, please?"

"Rachel, I think she's right." Haley said. She didn't know why she stopped being against Peyton. Maybe her mood was good at that time.

Rachel was surprised by Haley's behavior. "Ok, honey. But you have to promise me to check your heart with Dr. Morgan first. He'll be back next Monday."

"Really? Thank you so much." Peyton shouted from joy.

* * *

After dinner, Julian asked Peyton to go outside with him.

"They're a perfect couple." Rachel smiled.

Brooke looked at Rachel. She wanted to tell her the truth, but she had to keep her promise. 'I hope one day Julian will replace 'him' in Peyton's heart.'

Lucas felt uncomfortable when he thought about the relationship between Peyton and Julian. 'Peyton can be reliant on Julian. He's a perfect guy, many girls' dream man. A good husband caring for Peyton is what I wish for.' He tried to console himself, but maybe he thought too far.

* * *

**Thanks Emma so so much. **

**This is for you, Kylielink my dear reader. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Under moon light**

Julian drove Peyton to his apartment. It was beautiful and neat. "You haven't changed. You always make your place like a five-start-hotel room." Peyton admired.

"I hope someday you want to live in this five-start-hotel room." Julian gazed at Peyton.

"Hey, don't joke like that. Julian, do you remember Kate?"

"Who's Kate?" He gave her a glass of water.

"Kate, second year in Business. I don't believe you forget her."

While drinking water, he choked.

"Are you ok, Julian?" Peyton gently tapped his back.

"Don't scare me."

"I do not scare you. Do you know you've just missed a beautiful girl?" Peyton laughed.

"Beautiful girl? Kate? She nearly strangled me in that night."

"That horror movie scared her. It wasn't her fault. After you left, she cried a lot. And she decided to exercise and take a diet. Now, she's one of the most beautiful girls in our university. She told me she would be waiting for you forever."

"Don't tease me! Stop it, please."

"I'm not teasing you. Think about that, Julian."

"Don't make me have nightmares again." He told her threateningly.

Peyton laughed once seeing his wry face. "Well, tell me what information did you get?" She changed the subject.

"Not much. There were two deaths. One was Keith Scott because of heart attack; another was one of your employees because of drowning. I have some copies of those two cases for you." He gave her a package. "But keep these files secret 'cause giving them to you is illegal."

"I know my dear friend. I'm going to read them tonight. Julian, I've received another warning letter last night. The mysterious author wants me to go back to WDC." Peyton gave him the second letter.

"I also suggest you go back there. What had happened here isn't your business."

"You know I can't and don't want to go back there." Peyton stubbornly replied.

Keith Scott's File.  
D.O.B: September 3, 1944  
Date of Death: December 22, 2008  
Occupation: Chairman of S&P Company  
Cause of Death: heart attack  
Mrs. Jolly, a janitor, found him in unconscious state in his office at 9:00 p.m. She called police at 9:02 p.m. The ambulance came to his company at 9:10 p.m. and took him to hospital at 9:13 p.m. But Keith Scott died on the way to the hospital at 9:30 p.m.  
He did not take his drug with him on that day.  
Medical history: Congestive heart failure, angina pectoris.  
Current medication: Nitroglycerine.  
Conclusion: He had died of natural causes

Glenda Farrell's file  
D.O.B: February 2, 1974  
Date of death: January 29, 2009  
Occupation: manager of investment department of S&P Comp.  
Cause of Death: drowning  
Mr. Britt, a fisher, found her body in water at 6:00 a.m. Her body was stuck in his net - believed to have died approx. 4 days before her body was found. Water and fish deformed her face. She was identified based on her I.D card and her brother. High concentration of alcohol was found in her blood.  
Medical history: N/A  
Current medication: N/A  
Conclusion: She had died of recklessness and loss of balance due to alcohol impairment.

"It seems that they died in a normal way. No murder was there." Peyton stated.

* * *

After dinner, Haley and Nathan were strolling around the garden. There was the whiff of magnolia scent in the air. "Do you remember the magnolia you grew in our garden, Nathan?" Haley asked. She always felt happy when the magnolia blossomed.

"Of course. Why?"

"Follow me." Haley turned to the left of the garden.

They stopped at the big magnolia that was blossoming. Its white flowers were quivered by gentle winds and sent it sweet fragrance to the air. She loved magnolia flowers and its scent. She closed her eyes to enjoy the wonderful fragrance. The gentle breeze was blowing her dark long hair and the moonlight covered her face and body like a silver coat. Nathan gazed at Haley. She was gorgeous and looked like an angel under silver moon light. He wanted to hold her hands and tell her about his feelings. But he didn't want to break that wonderful moment. He wished that time would last forever.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were walking towards her house. She secretly glanced at him. Brooke felt happy because she had a chance to walk with Lucas under moonlight, although there was only one block between the Scott's house and hers. She quietly sighed. She was in her dream and didn't see a stone in her way.

"Watch out, Brooke!"

She lost her balance and fell. Luckily, Lucas held her in time. But her left ankle was twisted and hurt. "Ouch"

"Are you all right?" Lucas concerned.

"It hurts so much, Luke."

"Can you walk?" Lucas worriedly asked.

"I don't know. I'll try." But her ankle was more painful when she made some steps.

"Let me help you, Brooke." Lucas carried her on his back and walked towards her house.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and wished that wonderful moment would last forever.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I really have no idea how to write about Lucas and Brooke (actually I skipped most of LB alone scenes in OTH)...sorry. **

**Do you think Keith and Glenda were murdered? I chose Glenda cause her appearance and personality fit my character perfectly. Hope you enjoy. **

**Many thanks to Emma...xx...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Who was murdered?**

**Monday **

Rachel stopped her car at the hospital. They had an appointment with Dr. Morgan - a famous heart physician and Keith Scott's best friend - to check on Peyton's health.

"Good morning, my two beautiful ladies. How are you doing?" Dr. Morgan greeted Rachel and Peyton. He used to treat Keith's children like his own.

"We are fine, Uncle Jeffrey. How about you? How was your vacation?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good and the trip was so interesting, but we'll talk more later. Now, follow me Peyton and you can stay here Rachel." He led Peyton to his office.

Peyton hesitated a few seconds and entered the room. After sitting on a chair opposite to him, she looked at Dr. Morgan and said "Uncle Jeffrey, I need your help. I have something to tell you before the heart exam. I hope that you can help me, but if not, I understand because it's hard to accept my request."

"Tell me, dear."

* * *

"How about Peyton's heart, Uncle Jeffrey?" Rachel worriedly asked Dr. Morgan.

"It's better after she took a heart surgery in WDC. Don't worry Rachel; she can do some office work since it doesn't require her heart to overwork itself, therefore not putting too much strain on it." Dr. Morgan answered.

"So I can work, right Rach?" She jumped in joy.

* * *

Peyton woke up because the knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked loudly and opened the door. "Aunty Deb, what are you doing here at this time?" Peyton asked.

"I just want to give you a message and get your answer. Can I come in?" She whispered.

"Come in and tell me."

"He told me to ask you to leave here as soon as possible."

"Is he the one who was writing two letters for me? Where and who is he? Please tell me, Aunty Deb."

"I just want to know whether you leave here or not, Peyton."

"No, I can't."

"He told me if you refused to come back to Washington DC, he wants to meet you tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. I'll go with you."

"Can Julian go with us?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. But I'll ask him." Then she quietly left.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Julian stopped his car in the front of a little wooden house. They saw an old man was standing at its door. 'He looks so familiar.' Peyton thought.

"Dean, we arrived." Ms. Debbie shouted.

"Uncle Dean?" Peyton asked surprisingly.

"You still remember me? Let me take a look at you. Well, you've grown up to a beautiful girl, Peyton. You look so much like your mother." He talked as tears filled his eyes.

"How can I forget you?" Peyton hugged Mr. Dean. "Rachel told me you have lived in LA with your relatives?"

"I just came here a day before you came back. And I'll go back there tomorrow." Mr. Dean answered.

"How did you know about my returning?"

"Deb told me. Actually she's my cousin. But nobody knows about our relationship."

"Did you write two letters for me? And why?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, I did." He answered and glanced at Julian.

"This is Julian. He's my best friend and he works at CID."

"Deb also told me about you. Come inside and I'll tell you the reason." Mr. Dean said.

* * *

Ms. Debbie went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner after bringing them glasses of orange juice. They set down on the wooden chairs.

"You wrote that there was a murder in our house. But who was murdered?" Peyton asked.

"Your father."

"My Dad!"

"Yes! Some one murdered Mr. Scott. I didn't know who did it. But Peyton, I have an evidence proved that Mr. Scott was killed, not died by heart attack." He gave Peyton a list of days and explained "It's a check list to make sure that Mr. Scott put his drug vial in his pocket. I marked it after checking the drug every day. He also had another drug vial in his office. A day before he died, Dr. Morgan gave him two drug vials, one left at his office and another in his pocket. That morning, I checked to make sure the drug bottles were still there, and then I marked the list. But Mr. Scott's body was found without his drug vial. Instead, two of them were found in his bedroom. Some one stole them in order to murder Mr. Scott on that day and then put them in the bathroom to deceive the police. Peyton, I believed that he/she knew him very well because he/she knew about his disease and where he put his drugs. Maybe he/she is one of his relatives."

"But what could the motive be?" Julian asked.

"I don't know. Money?"

"But only I got big benefit from Dad's death."

"Since you are Mr. Scott's major inheritor, I worry that he/she will hurt you too. So please, leave here, Peyton."

"I know you worry about my safety but I can't. I promised my dad that I would make Lucas come back home and take care our company. I have to stay here until my promise is accomplished." Peyton sighed. "But if this person wants to kill me, it doesn't matter where I live. They will find and kill me sooner or later."

"So, we must find the murderer as soon as possible, it's the best way to protect Peyton, Mr. Dean." Julian said.

"I know. But you should be careful Peyton!" Mr. Dean agreed.

"Don't worry Mr. Dean. I'll protect her. I promise." Julian looked at Mr. Dean sincerely.

Mr. Dean looked at Julian carefully, 'He's very dependable. I can trust him with Peyton.' He nodded with Julian.

"Peyton, Deb is also dependable and faithful. You can count on her." Mr. Dean said.

"Why did my dad stay up so late at his office at that night? Did he use to work late?" Peyton asked Mr. Dean.

"Sometimes. At that night he was waiting for…" Mr. Dean hesitated.

"Who was he waiting for, Uncle Dean?"

"I…I forgot the name. I just remember that he told me he had to wait for someone, so I would pick him up once he called me." Mr. Dean avoided eyes contact. He looked uncomfortable. "Are you hungry? I cooked dinner for us." He changed the subject.

It seemed he was lying. Whom did he want to protect?

* * *

**Now you know that Mr. Dean - Keith Scott's driver was the one who wrote the mysterious letter for Peyton. And Keith Scott was murdered but by whom? **

**Hope you enjoy. **

** A big thank you to Emma. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Lindsay Jagielski**

After dinner, Peyton went to the garden. She saw Mr. Dean was standing there and quietly looked at the calm river. It seemed that he was thinking of something. She walked towards and stood next to him.

"What are you thinking, Uncle Dean?" Peyton broke up the quietness.

"Have you ever hated your father because he kept you away from your family, Peyton?" Instead he asked.

"Never. Well, sometimes I felt lonely, but I know daddy did what was best for me. He never wanted to leave me there. How can I hate him? But why did you ask me this question, Uncle Dean?" Peyton looked at Mr. Dean.

"Because Lucas has never forgiven Mr. Scott since he sent you away and wouldn't let any of them visit you. He thought that Mr. Scott wanted to get rid of you. If Lucas knew about your point of view, I think he would treat your father better." He sadly said.

"Why? Didn't daddy explain to him the reason of sending me there?"

"He did, but Lucas thought believing in the fortune teller was very silly and it was nonsense. It was just the reason that Mr. Scott used to defend for himself."

"Uncle Dean, please tell me the truth why Lucas left our house? Is it related to sending me away?" Peyton asked. Mr. Dean meditated a few minutes. It seemed to him that all of sad events just occurred yesterday.

**Mr. Dean's POV **

Since the day Peyton had left for Washington, Lucas had changed his attitudes from a caring and jovial to a rebel child. He always did whatever Mr. Scott didn't like and against his father's will. He asked Mr. Scott to allow him to visit Peyton and take her back so many times, but every time he only got the same answer from Mr. Scott "You'll meet Peyton when she reaches 21, or else her life will be in danger." The famous fortune-teller told him that.

"That is the most ridiculous reason I've _ever _heard! God Dad, why do you believe him? What Peyton needs is our family! Please, bring her back home or at least let us visit her. She's just 10 years old, how can she live there without us?"

"Don't worry son! Uncle Burton and his family are taking good care of her."

"But the truth is that you want to get rid of her cause her heart disease bothers you so much! You're so cruel! I HATE you." Lucas yelled at Mr. Scott and ran out of the room.

Mr. Scott was so sad and depressed. I saw him wipe away his tears. Poor Mr. Scott, he had suffered a lot since Mrs. Scott died. I wished I could sooth his pain in some way.

Lucas wanted to take an engineering degree after graduating from high school, but Mr. Scott wanted to send him to England to study in a business university. They quarreled and Lucas blamed that he wanted to get rid of him also after throwing Peyton away. Mr. Scott slapped him and he left the house immediately. He thought that Lucas would come back after a few days. But he didn't. Mr. Scott had been looking up and down for him for a whole year.

Then Mr. Scott got a bad news that Lucas was living with a dancing girl named Lindsay from Mr. Sean. He immediately came to their apartment to suggest Lucas to come back home. But he just found the girl there. She was very beautiful. She quietly sat there and listened to Mr. Scott. He wanted her to let Lucas go, and he asked her how much she wanted, since he thought that the girl was as bad as any dancing girl. He made a big mistake. She got angry once hearing the "money" word. She cried and told Mr. Scott that she loved Lucas truly and money meant nothing to her.

"But you know your love is fruitless. Just stay away from my son."

"You seem not to know about your son at all. If you want him to come back, ask him, don't ask me. I don't need your money! I love him." She said angrily.

"Don't pretend to love my son. We know you clearly, you're not only a dancing girl but also a hooker. You aren't worth my son. Don't tell me you never do that dirty job." He scolded her.

"Yes, I do. But my love for Lucas is true. I don't want his money!" She shouted. Her tears fell down.

At that time, we heard some noise at the opened door. Lucas heard all of their conversation. He was stunned.

She cried and ran out of the apartment. After a few hesitating seconds, Lucas ran after her. Unfortunately, she was hit by a car and died immediately. And Lucas blamed Mr. Scott for the girl's death. He swore that he would never came back home, he denied his heritage and his family."

* * *

Mr. Dean sighed. "Your father didn't want to insult her, but he worried too much for your brother, so he said something he shouldn't say. After that day, he lost Lucas forever."

"Lucas must love her deeply?" Peyton remembered how sad Lucas was when she asked him about his girlfriend. "Does she have any relative?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, she has an older brother. He was in jail once. After being released, he searched for and attacked Mr. Scott. But he shot Rachel's shoulder instead. Fortunately, I and securities came in time to protect them from hurting your father."

"What happened to him after that? If he was sued, he would get more punishment."

"Haley wanted to sue him, but Mr. Scott and Rachel dropped the case. Mr. Scott didn't want to hurt him. He offered him a job, but he refused and since that day, we didn't hear about him any more."

"And that night, the one my dad was waiting for was Lucas, right? Please don't hide me anything, Uncle Dean." Peyton looked at him.

"Yes, how do you know?" Mr. Dean was surprised.

"It doesn't matter how I know. Daddy was waiting for him for what? Why did they have to meet each other at that late time?" Peyton asked.

"Mr. Scott asked Lucas to meet him at 6: 00 p.m. He decided that all of your family members would visit you on your birthday and before you had your heart surgery. He told me he found a wonderful girl who could heal his heart. He hoped they would meet each other soon."

"Who's the girl?"

"I don't know. I just know that she live in DC… But, Peyton, please don't tell Julian that Lucas is the one your father was waiting for. That night, Lucas called me to pick Mr. Scott up because something came up in the last minute and it would take a lot of time to solve the problem. But Mr. Scott refused to leave unless he met your brother."

"Why did you want me to hide it from Julian? Did you think Lucas…?"

"I don't know. I just don't want police to have any suspiciousness about him. But if it was true, I know that Lucas didn't do it on purpose. It might have been an accident."

"It wasn't him. Someone else did it. Believe me, Uncle Dean!"

* * *

**Here we go, another short chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks Emma as always. A big thank to Kylielink also for your support.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Glenda Farrell**

**Wednesday**

Peyton followed closely behind Rachel and Haley. When they were entering the main door of their company, she saw a lot of employees ranged into 2 lines and were clapping their hands to welcome her. The hall was decorated with flowers. Peyton felt uncomfortable since many pairs of eyes focused on her.

"Good morning, everybody - this is my youngest sister Peyton. She starts working today. I hope all of you will support her." Rachel introduced.

"Good morning, I hope we can work well together. I'll take all of you to lunch today." Peyton smiled at them. "My treat." She added, winking.

"Thank you." They applauded.

"Ok. Everybody get back to your work now." Haley coldly commanded.

"I'll show you your office and this is Helene, she's your secretary." Nathan said.

"Good morning, Miss Scott." Helene shyly said.

"Good morning, Helene. Please call me Peyton instead." Peyton smiled at Helene.

"Nathan, you chose a pretty secretary for me. Thank you very much." Peyton winked at Nathan and gave Helene a wide smile.

"Do you like your office, honey?" Rachel asked.

Peyton hugged her and kissed her cheek "It's wonderful. I love you so much, Rach. But what will I do today?"

"Get acquainted with our employees first. Nathan will help you. See you at lunch." Rachel patted Peyton's shoulder.

* * *

Peyton spent her morning with Nathan. He was a good guide. She admired his analysis and his witty jokes.

"Do you know about Glenda Farrell?" Peyton asked.

"Just a little bit because she worked in a different department. But she died about 4 months ago. If you want to know more you can ask Mr. James Scott because she worked directly with him and your secretary and they were close friends. Why do you ask me about her, Peyton?"

"No specific purpose. I heard some one talking about her in the restroom. Did she use to drink?"

"I don't think so. She was conservative. I've never seen her drinking before." Nathan answered.

* * *

"Would you like some thing to drink, Peyton?" Helene gently asked her new boss.

"Just water, please." Peyton absentmindedly answered. 'How can I know more about Glenda Farrell and her death?'

"Here's your water, Peyton!" Helene came back with a glass of warm water.

"Thank you, Helene. Do you know about Glenda Farrell?"

Helene's hands suddenly shook, which made the glass drop onto the table and water spill outside.

"Sorry, Miss Scott - I…" She took her handkerchief and wiped the spilled water.

"That's ok. Let me help you." Peyton softly comforted Helene. She moved some stuff to prevent them from wetting. "But you haven't answered my question yet, Helene."

Helene hesitated, "I…Yes, I know her, Miss Scott. She was my roommate."

Peyton noticed her frightened eyes. 'Why is she scared that much? Did she know something about Glenda Farrell's death?"

"Call me Peyton, Helene. You certainly know her very well. Can you tell me all things you know about her?"

"Why do you want to know about her, Peyton?" Helene made a slip of tongue. She covered her mouth with her hand and nervously said, "Sorry, Miss Scott, I didn't mean to ask you."

Peyton gently smiled, "Calm down, Helene. I'm just curious about Ms. Glenda and her death. If you know something about her, tell me, please."

Helene hesitated a few moments, and then she took a deep breath, "Sorry, but I don't know anything about her. Can I go back to my work, please?" She coughed.

"Of course," Peyton smiled at her. Something wasn't right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Was she murdered?**

Peyton sighed. It was very hard to find out the truth of Glenda Farrell's death. How could she suggest Helene to tell her all of the secrets? 'Or ask all of our employees about her. Oh no! It sounds stupid and insecure. If the murderer is one of them, I would stir them up.'

"What are you thinking, sweet heart?"

Peyton was gasped. "Julian, you scared me to death. What are you doing here?"

"To see you - of course." He gave her a bouquet of Lilies and a box of chocolate, "Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"They're beautiful. Thank you, but not today, how about tomorrow? I'm treating our employees to lunch today" Then Peyton tapped her front head. "Julian, you should come with us. So you'll have a chance to investigate them, especially Helene since she seems to know something."

"Helene, your pretty secretary? Wow! I'd like to get a chance to strike up an acquaintance with her." Julian laughed.

* * *

Peyton looked at her secretary. Helene looked pale and her voice trembled, "Peyton, can you help me?"

Peyton stood up and walked towards Helene. She held Helene's hand and led her to the sofa, "I'll do my best to help you. Tell me, dear!"

**Helene's POV**

Glenda Farrell seemed to be an insufferable and conservative person. Her hating any young and pretty woman and her fat and ugly appearance made me prejudice her at the first sight. I had thought that she was a jealous and selfish woman. But she was not. She treated me like her sister and sometimes she told me about her family and her life. Therefore, I knew that how hard she strove for her present success. Her family was very poor and she had to do some part time job to get money for her study. Furthermore, her poor dressing and her ugly appearance made her become a teased goal for many of her schoolmates. They called her nerd and no guy wanted to date her. The more she was teased, the more she became tougher. She hated the pretty girls because she noticed that most of them had no brain. She was proud of her intelligence since she was always on the top of her class and her school. I didn't know why she was kind to me. But one thing I knew that she was lonely and her secret dream was having a true love and her own family, although she never admitted that she did need a man to care for her.

About one year before her death, she suddenly became too happy and cheerful. It was strange since she rarely smiled. I tried to ask her many times, but she just smiled. "It's my secret. But I promise that you would be the first one to know about my good news, when I accomplish my task." She'd changed very much. She started wearing make up and bought a lot of expensive clothes that must have cost at least half of her savings. Although she didn't tell me her secret, I knew that her changing was related to a man. But who could make her be crazy like that and did he love her truly? I loved her as my older sister, so I didn't want any man to hurt her. She transferred to the investment department and was promoted to one of Mr. James Scott's managers because she was very talented in that aspect. I felt happy for her because her dream almost came true, a true lover and a successful career.

A day before she died, she was very excited. She told me, "Helene, I'll meet my lover tonight, I know he'll propose to me. If so, I'll tell you after coming home. Wait for my good news."

Although I knew she had a lover, I was still stunned when I heard about her marriage. "I can't wait. But who's your lover and future husband, Glenda?"

She shyly smiled, "I'll tell you later. Good bye Helene. If I don't hurry, I'll be late." She happily went outside.

I was waiting for her all night. But she disappeared for 2 days without any phone call. And her room was searched thoroughly by some one. I was very anxious and reported her missing to the police. Four days later, they found her body in a river. I was scared. Her lover seemed to be involved in her death. The police asked me about her, but I really didn't know any thing. I didn't want to mess with her death because I was afraid that I would be killed too. Therefore, I didn't tell them any thing. After her death, I moved to my brother's apartment.

Helene's tears fell down her cheeks. Peyton gave her soft tissues, "Why did you tell me now, Helene?"

"I don't know, Peyton. But I feel better now. I should tell police all of the information I knew to bring her a justice. I hated myself since I was such a coward." She looked at Peyton, "I know that you're not related to Glenda's death and your friend is a policeman, can you help me to open this case again?"

"I'll tell my friend. I promise. But Helene, try to remember what she was interested in or if she did something special before she died." Peyton asked.

Helene closed her eyes for several minutes. "I remember one thing, but I don't know if it's important. She liked to collect some news related to our company's scandal in 1984."

"Our company's scandal in 1984?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, it was the embezzlement and the vice president killed himself."

"Thank you, Helene. Your information is very helpful. I'll ask my friend to handle this case. But you shouldn't tell any body else about Glenda's death, ok? If not, your life could be endangered." Peyton said, holding Helene's cold hand.

* * *

After work, Peyton came to the central library and spent several hours to research their company scandal in 1984. She didn't get much information though. She discovered that David Milano and his wife; Alyssa Milano committed suicide after his embezzlement was discovered. They left their 2-month old daughter. 'Who took care of their daughter? And where is she now?' Peyton couldn't find any information about the girl. It seemed that the girl mysteriously disappeared from the earth after her parents' death.

She felt backache, and her vision was blurred. She left the library and crossed the street to come to her car. Suddenly, a car with high speed passed the red light, and ran towards her. She wanted to run, but she was frozen. Her feet seemly stuck on the road. She did nothing but closed her eyes. 'I can't die now; I have to tell him, I love him.'

* * *

**Of course Peyton won't die but who will rescue her this time, and who is her "HE". So you have to read and find out in the next chapters. Thanks all.**

**Thanks sweet Emma...xoxo...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Accident**

Peyton felt someone push her aside and she fell onto the hard ground. 'Oh my gosh! I'm still alive!' Tears streamed slowly down her face. She opened her eyes and saw a man beside her. He saved her life.

"Are you all right, Miss." A pedestrian asked with concern.

"I'm fine. How about him? He saved me." Peyton leaned forward the man.

"Don't worry. I called the police already. I think the ambulance will be here soon." Another pedestrian said.

The ambulance came and the man was carried on a stretcher.

"You save my life. Are you all right!" Peyton asked the man. She was surprised when recognizing that he was her uncle, Dan Scott.

He opened his eyes, and answered, "Yes, dear. How about you?"

* * *

Rachel ran into the hospital. She was relieved once she saw Peyton sat on the bench outside the ER. "Honey, you scared me to death. Are you all right? I have to ask them to check your health condition again to make sure." She hugged Peyton and then touched the bandages on Peyton's head and arms.

"Don't worry, Rach. I'm fine. Just got bruises. Uncle Dan saved me." Peyton's tears fell down.

"Uncle Dan? What was he doing there?" Rachel was surprised. Then she frowned and kept quiet when she saw Dan Scott and a doctor walking towards them from the ER.

"How about your arm, Uncle Dan?" Peyton worriedly asked.

"His arm was broken. I plastered it already. Go to any pharmacy and purchase these prescription medicines to reduce his pain." The doctor said. "Mr. Scott, please come here immediately if you feel dizzy, nausea, or vomit. Your arm needs to be checked every week."

"I'm sorry." Peyton said as the doctor walked away.

"Don't be silly. Your life is important to all of us, Peyton." He wiped her tears with his right hand. "Don't cry! Finally, I have a chance to take a break. Go home and get some sleep, dear."

"Let's go. I'll drive you home." Rachel monotonously said.

"Stay at our house for the night, Uncle Dan. I want to make sure you are all right." Peyton begged.

"OK! Your house it is." He gently smiled and held Peyton's left hand.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning because she wanted to check on Dan. Nobody answered her when she knocked the door. 'Where is he? Oh maybe I know where he is.' She went to the garden. Dan Scott quietly stood there. Danwas deep in his thought so that he didn't hear the sound of Peyton footsteps.

"How are you, Uncle Dan?" Peyton concerned.

He was startled and slowly turned his face to Peyton.

"Good morning, Peyton. What are you doing up so early?" He smiled.

"I want to check on you. Is your arm still sore?" She gently touched his arm.

"Not any more, thanks." He replied as his eyes still fixed on the jade cupid.

"This statue is so wonderful. Did you carve it?" Peyton looked at the jade cupid.

"Yes, I did."

"For my mom? And all of the Lilies you have grown are for her too?"

"Yes, I did all of these for her. As a gift for her engagement." He murmured.

"Why are you still single, Uncle Dan?"

He was silent. Peyton could see his sad eyes.

"Did you love her? My mom."

"No, I didn't and even if I did I couldn't since she was my sister-in-law and I didn't want to hurt Keith. I just wanted to make a specific gift for their engagement." He looked at Peyton and asked, "Which kind of flowers do you like?"

"Lilies."

"You look like your mother, a lot. You also like Lilies - pure and innocent, just like an angel." He held her hand and led her to the bench next to the statue. He wiped the dew on the bench, "Sit here, Peyton."

Suddenly, many jets of water shot up around the cupid and gently fell down on blossoming Lilies. These water jets crossed the beams of dawn-sun light, which made many thousands of little rainbows. The jade cupid seemed to gently move through the transparent film of water.

"It's amazing!" Peyton gazed at the beautiful view.

"She used to sit here and wait for these rainbows." He murmured.

'He must love her deeply. My poor uncle.' Peyton thought.

"Peyton!"

Her head turned to the sound. Lucas was running towards her. "Are you all right, Peyton?" He asked worriedly.

She hugged him tightly as her tears incessantly fell down. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. I missed you."

Lucas wiped her tears away and caressed the wound on her front head. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not any more." She held his hand and smiled through her tears.

"I got Rachel's call this early morning that you had an accident. I was afraid that I would lose you forever. Next time, call me if you want to go some where, ok?"

"I promise. Uncle Dan saved me in time." She looked at Dan Scott through her tears. She seemed to see a transient hatred in his eyes.

Dan intimately smiled at Lucas, "How are you doing, Lucas."

She heard his warm voice and saw his warm look to Lucas again. 'Maybe I'm wrong. How could I see everything clearly through my tears?'

* * *

Peyton got bored. Rachel made her stay at home for 2 days. Lucas promised he would drive her around after work, but what would she do in the mean time? Although Dan Scott still stayed at their house, he was so quiet and sad. After Lucas left, Dan closed himself in his room. Peyton didn't want to bother him. And her mind wandered back to the Milanos' daughter. 'Maybe she was sent to one of orphanages.' Peyton thought.

Riiiiiinnnnnggggggggggggggg. Her home phone rang.

"Julian! Is that you?" Peyton shouted happily.

"Yes, it's me. Could you please open the door for your friend?"

Peyton immediately rushed to the door. Julian tightly embraced her. He was frightened when he heard Peyton was involved in an accident. 'She's still alive!' He was really happy. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

"Julian, I can't breathe." Peyton complained.

"Sorry." He loosened his arms around her, "Are you all right? Here are your favorite flowers!" He gave her a bouquet of Lilies.

"I'm fine now, Julian." Peyton held his hand, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The garden, I have something quite interesting to show you. Let's go!"

* * *

Dan Scott locked himself in his room. His heart was very painful whenever he thought about Karen. He loved her deeply. No one could be replaced her in his heart. He loved her at the first time he saw her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He used all of his money to buy a white jade and carved a little cupid for her birthday. He decided to tell her his love once he gave her the white jade cupid. But his dream was turned down. Her birthday was also her engagement day with his oldest brother. His heart was broken but he still carved the statue. He wanted her to keep his gift just like his heart. He wanted to be her guardian angel, but he couldn't. Breast cancer cut her life short and took her far away from him forever. He missed her sweet smiles and her beautiful green eyes. 'Where are you now, Karen? In heaven? Do you still remember me?' Peyton reminded him a lot about Karen. It seemed Karen was reincarnated in to Peyton, his niece. At that night, seeing her life in danger, he sacrificed his life to save her. He couldn't save Karen, so he had to save Peyton. Peyton's smiles and her eyes soothed the wound in his heart.

He went out of the room to look for Peyton. He heard the noise at the main door and saw an attractive guy embraced her in his arms. He sighed and then returned to his room. The bouquet of lilies in the young man's hand impressed him. 'He must be close to her!' Dan thought.

* * *

**Thanks Emma so much. **

**Hope you guys will fine it's interesting in the next chapters. Thanks all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Investigation-1**

Peyton and Julian sat down onto the bench. She showed him the jade cupid and blossoming Lilies. "Aren't they beautiful, Julian?"

Julian gazed at the cupid. It was so strange. But he couldn't find out why. The statue made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah. But it looks so weird."

"It's really beautiful. I like the statue. Uncle Dan made it. It's more beautiful in the dawn. When you have time, come here early, I'll show you." Peyton's voice sounded enthusiast.

"What happened last night?" Julian asked.

She shivered when remembering the accident. "Julian. I'm scared, really scared."

He gently hugged her. He felt her body quivered in his arms. "It's ok now. I'll protect you. Nobody can hurt you anymore."

She felt secure and regained her courage. "Thank you. You are my guardian angel. Without you, I don't know what to do…By the way Helene told me about Glenda Farrell" Peyton told Julian all of Helene's story and the accident. "Do you think both of those cases are related to each other?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. But, we have to analyze these cases separately. First, in your Dad's case, I'm going to list all of suspects: James Scott, Dan Scott, Rachel, Haley, Lucas, Brooke..."

"No Julian, it's very cruel. Why would they kill their own father - especially Lucas? He got nothing from daddy's death. How could he put the medicine bottles into daddy's room since he just came back home for his funeral and after the bottles were found?"

"You should keep your mind clear and fair when you investigate and analyze any evidence. Remember what you studied in your classes. Everyone in your house could help him do that and cover his crime. He didn't need to do that by himself. On the night your father died; he was waiting for Lucas, right?" Julian looked at Peyton.

Peyton sighed "How do you know?"

"How could I know? It's very easy to find out the truth. Mr. Scott needn't wait for Rachel or Haley since he met them every day. He didn't meet his clients either because that time was inconvenient for discussion of business. And whom Mr. Dean wanted to protect beside Keith? Only Mr. Scott's children. Maybe Lucas killed him accidentally."

Peyton kept quiet. Julian glanced at her and continued his hypothesis, "All of them could access to the company and your house easily. In the Glenda Farrell's case, there are two suppositions. One, she was killed by her lover or someone related to Mr. and Mrs. Milano's death. Another, she killed herself because her lover refused to marry her. But since her room was thoroughly searched, the first hypothesis is more suitable than the second one. But who's her secret lover?"

"Do you think that the Milanos' daughter is related to these crimes?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe. So we have to find her as soon as possible."

"How about Lindsay's brother? I wondered whether he still wants revenge for his sister. But there is no way for him to access our house. So we can cross his name out of the suspect's list until we have new evidence." Peyton supplemented his hypothesis with her ideas.

"Tomorrow, I'll search for news of the Milanos' daughter at orphanages. Do you want to go with me, Julian?" Peyton asked.

"Of course, I'll go with you. I don't want you to go anywhere alone. The patrols are searching the driver who caused your accident last night. I don't know whether he did it on purpose or not."

* * *

The company's meeting was fully stretched when Dan Scott suggested the company's executives to check all of the departments since its profits in 2010 decreased to one third. All of members were waiting for Peyton's decision. She shyly looked at Rachel who was vice president of the S & P Company.

"Peyton, you are the chairman, you should give your opinion and your decision." Rachel whispered.

"But I really don't know anything, help me please!" Peyton murmured.

"I believe in you, honey." Rachel encouraged her.

Peyton bit her lip, "I think Mr. Scott's suggestion is a good idea. I authorize Miss Haley Scott to form and lead the investigation group. Any result and problem will be reported to Mr. Sean Pean or Miss Rachel Scott. Do you have any suggestion?"

Peyton waited for a few moments. "If not, our meeting disperses." She looked at Rachel, "Rach, did I do all right?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course, you did very well, Peyt."

* * *

Peyton looked at the files on her table, suddenly her office door opened. She heard Helene's voice "Sorry, Mr. Scott, can you wait outside unti…"

Mr. James Scott pushed Helene aside and stormed into her office room.

"Peyton…"

"What's wrong Uncle James?"

"Do you know what you've done in the meeting?" He shouted.

"Yes, I do. Let me know what's wrong?" Peyton softly asked.

"How dare you want to form an investigation group to check on your uncle!" He scolded.

"Why did you not give your opinion in the meeting? All of executive members agreed with my decision. But it wasn't my idea. It was Uncle Dan's. This is a business problem, not our family problem. Therefore, I think we should put our company's profit in first line." She gently explained. "Don't be very sensitive, Uncle James. We just want to check which department is weak and what the departments need to improve their work in the future."

"Since that son of a bitch save your life, you voluntarily do whatever he wants, right Peyton?"

Peyton was stunned and could not answer. 'Why did he curse Uncle Dan like that? Aren't they supposed to be brothers?'

"I guess I'm right then" he said when she didn't speak. "I warn you that bastard is not dependable. He'll harm you later."

"Did you call Uncle Dan'son of…?" Peyton was still surprised.

"Of course, what do you expect me to call that illegal son? An angel, my beloved brother maybe?" He was angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But I don't feel well right now. Can you leave?" Peyton asked, as he stomped out in fury.

'What on Earth was that about?' she thought.

* * *

**Thank Emma so much...xoxo...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Investigation-2**

They spent several days to search the news of the Milanos' daughter at orphanages around Tree Hill, but they found themselves disappointed. No one received or took care of the girl. They visited the last orphanage on their list. It was a small old church that was repaired to become a foster home for 50 orphans. Many climbing plants covered its brick walls, the rest of it was in ruin. The wild grass invaded the large garden and the main road that led to the main door of the church. A skinny sister led them to the superintendence of that orphanage.

"Sit down, please." The old sister looked at them.

"We're looking for our cousin who was sent to one of the orphanages 26 years ago. Can you help me?" Peyton pleaded.

"26 years ago. It's a very long time. I don't know whether we still keep the 1984 records. I'll check it for you. Do you remember her name or any of her information?" She opened the old wood chest and took out a large book with the paper changing to light yellow.

"I just remember her last name is Milano. She was 2 months old when being sent to a foster home."

"I found her name, Emily Milano. The date of birth is November 12th, 1984. She was sent here on January 15th, 1985. And some one adopted her on January 22nd, 1985." The sister read.

"Who adopted her? Do you have the name and where they lived?" Julian asked.

"No name and no address were recorded." She answered.

"Do you remember something about this girl?" Peyton tried to hide her disappointment.

"Sorry, I don't because I've just been here since 1986." The old sister sadly said.

"How about other sisters?"

"I doubt that anyone knows about it since the sisters working here are new. The former superintendence died last year, and her assistance went to Africa for voluntary work. I'll try to contact her to ask her about your cousin. But I don't want to give you any hope because it's very hard to find where that sister is in Africa." She felt compassion for them.

"Thank you, sister. Please let me know, when you get in contact with that sister. Here's my phone number." Peyton gave the old sister her card visit and a check. "I'll send someone here to repair your foster home next week."

"Thank you. Jesus will help you find your cousin soon." The old sister led them to the main door.

"Julian, how can we find the girl?" She was very disappointed.

"Relax, Peyt. We'll try another way. I don't believe that _nobody_ knows about the Milanos and their daughter." Julian comforted Peyton.

Peyton closed her eyes. She felt tired. Julian looked at her, "Are you tired?" He gave her a piece chocolate, "Try it, you'll feel better."

"Thank you. If the girl is still alive, she must be 26 years old now. Who adopted her?"

"May be a kind hearted person, an infertile family, or a friend of her parents." Julian said.

"A friend of her parents. It really makes sense, Julian."

"Is Mr. Scott a friend of Mr. Milano?"

"I don't know." Peyton shook her head.

* * *

Peyton parked her comet at the front gate of a flower garden called 'Oriental Garden' that was the fifth garden on her list. She was looking for a specific orchid for Rachel's birthday. She stopped and gazed at a wild orchid. It was very beautiful and different from the orchids that Rachel grew in their garden.

"May I help you, Miss." A middle-age woman asked.

"I would like to buy this orchid." Peyton showed her the wild orchid.

"Sorry. This one is not for sale. There're many kind of beautiful orchids here. You can choose another one."

"But it's the most beautiful orchid I've ever seen. I really like it. I'll pay you triple for this one."

"I'd like to sell it to you but I can't since it belongs to my nephew. I'll ask him about it." The woman called.

"Jake!"

A man around thirty years old was walking towards them. "You need me?"

"She wants to pay triple for this orchid. How do you think?"

"I don't want to sell it. I already told you, aunt." He knitted his eyebrows.

"I'll pay you quadruple or more. I really like it."

"Sorry. I can't sell it. I'll show you other beautiful orchids in our garden."

Peyton sighed and followed the man. Finally, she chose a beautiful orchid for Rachel, but it wasn't as beautiful as the first one.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Rach." Peyton gave Rachel the orchid she just bought at the 'Oriental Garden'.

"It's very beautiful, honey." Rachel hugged Peyton.

Rachel just wanted to celebrate her birthday with her family. She also invited Brooke and Julian. Peyton suggested they have a barbecue party on Rachel's birthday.

"Where are the others?" Peyton looked around the living room.

"They're in the garden except Brooke, she would be late because of the traffic jam. Julian's waiting for you, Peyton." Rachel smiled.

Lucas, Julian, and Haley sat around the grill and roasted some chicken wings, meats, and shrimps. Julian waved his hand to Peyton, "Sit here! Are you hungry?"

Peyton felt her stomach constrict. She barely ate anything since that morning except a bar of chocolate.

"This wing is for you." Julian smiled. "Try it and let me know how good it is."

Peyton bit it hurriedly. "It's delicious. I want more." She stole another roasted wing from Julian's hand.

"Oh no blondie! It's mine. Give it back to me." Julian pretended to take the wing back.

Peyton bit it and smiled, "I'm very hungry. I want more, Julian."

Lucas felt his heart became heavy. Many times he reminded himself that Peyton was his sister, but his heart was painful whenever he saw Peyton and Julian together. He quietly sighed.

"Rachel, I have a gift for you." Brooke walked towards them. She gave Rachel a wrapped box and a beautiful wild orchid that was same as the wild orchid Peyton saw in Oriental Garden.

Rachel gazed at the orchid, "It's so beautiful, Brooke. Thank you. I love it."

Peyton pulled Brooke aside, "Where did you buy it, Brooke? The Oriental Garden, right?"

"How do you know?" She was puzzled.

"I wanted to buy it for Rachel, but the owner refused to sell it for me even if I paid them quadruple. How much did you buy it for?"

"Nothing. It's a gift for Rachel's birthday from the owner since Rachel is their special client. Most of her orchids are from the Oriental Garden."

"She knows the owner?" Peyton asked.

"No. I know the owner." Brooke answered. She sat down next to Lucas. Why did he look very depressed? "Hey broody!"

"Hey Brooke, you want to eat something?" Lucas smiled.

"Of course!" She was very happy. She tried to cheer him up, but she failed. She saw he gazed at Peyton and Julian and his look was so strange. It was the mixing between a passionate love and misery. 'Why did he look at his sister and her friend like that?' Brooke wondered.

They were in the living room and tasted the birthday cake that was made by Haley. Brooke laughed once Julian tried to touch Peyton's face with his cream fingers. "Julian, do you want to see little Peyton's pictures?"

She gave Julian some albums. They had all pictures of Scott members. "Why were our pictures only taken after we were one year old?" Peyton asked Rachel.

"I don't know, Peyt." Rachel answered.

"Who are they?" Julian pointed a man and a woman who were taken picture with Mr. Scott.

"Our dad's friends." Haley answered.

"Where are they now?" Peyton asked. 'They look familiar. It seemed that I saw them somewhere?' She tried to remember.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milano." Peyton was stunned. "They were best friends?"

"I don't know." Haley shrugged her shoulders. She turned her head to Lucas, "How's grandma doing, Lucas? I miss her very much."

"I'm visiting her this Saturday. Do you want to go with me, Hales?"

"I'd like to but I have to work with my investigation group on Saturday." Haley sighed.

"Lucas, I'll go with you. I miss grandma too." Peyton suggested.

* * *

**Sorry for my late update. There's not much in this chapter but you'll _somehow_ find out in the next chapter who the baby is. I'll update C14 soon this week. Thanks all. **

**Many thanks goes to Emma...xoxo...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Jake and Lindsay Jagielski**

**Saturday**

They woke up early that morning. Lucas drove Peyton to cemetery first. He put a bouquet of roses on a white gravestone. Peyton was silently standing behind him. She saw the picture of a beautiful girl on it.

"Lindsay Jagielski 05/28/1984 - 06/22/2006 - with all my love."

"Today is her death anniversary, Lucas?" Peyton asked.

Lucas sadly nodded.

"She's very beautiful. You must love her so much." Peyton looked at Lucas.

He was surprised. Love Lindsay? No. He liked Lindsay like his sister and best friend. She offered him a room when he left his house. He promised himself that he would make her life better after his graduation. 'The girl I love is you, Peyton. But you are my little sister.' He sighed. He wanted to tell her that Lindsay was just one of his friends, but 'How do I explain to her about my feelings after that, which make her more confused. She has Julian, now.'

Seeing his depression, Peyton held his hands, "I'm sorry Lucas. She'll be happy there because she knows that you always love her. Are you still angry with daddy?"

"No, I'm just angry with myself. If I met dad at that night, he would have been still alive. It's my fault, Peyton. Do you forgive me?" Lucas's eyes were wet.

Peyton hugged him, "No, it's not your fault. It was a cruel fate. Have you ever thought about moving back to our house?"

"Moving back?" He wanted to, but he was afraid that he couldn't control his feeling for Peyton. It was incestuous feeling. And it was really really wrong. "No. I still like my apartment." Lucas refused. "Let's go, Peyton."

When they were about get into Lucas's car, they saw a man with a bouquet of roses. Lucas greeted, "Hi Jake. How are you?"

The man smiled at Lucas but his smile stopped abruptly when he saw Peyton beside Lucas. He didn't like to see Lucas with any girl. His sister died because of him. 'He should love her forever.' "I'm fine. You came to visit her?"

"Yeah…uhm… Bye! See you later." Lucas nervously said.

Jake furiously looked at Lucas and Peyton until his mustang disappeared out of his sight.

"He's Lindsay's brother, Jake Jagielski?" Peyton asked.

"Yes."

'He was the man at the Oriental Garden, the one that gave the wild orchid for Rachel although Rachel didn't know about it. How did Brooke know him?' Peyton asked herself.

* * *

"Peyton, is it you?" Grandma hugged her tightly. Grandma was Karen's nanny.

"Grandma, I missed you so much."

"Lucas, why did you not tell me that you and Peyton would visit me?" She scolded.

"I brought some seafood. Can I help you prepare lunch?" Peyton asked.

"Sure dear!" Grandma led Peyton to her kitchen.

While helping grandma, Peyton asked her some questions related to Dan Scott and their pictures.

"He's your dad and James' half brother. His mother is your grandfather's secretary. I heard that she committed suicide after your grandfather took Dan away from her. Before she died, she cursed that the Scotts would be blighted by tragedies. Dan wasn't treated well. He was the teased target in the house as well as school. But Keith loved him very much. He always protected him and took care of him. When your grandfather died, he left 85% of his heritage for your father and 15% for James. Nothing was for Dan. So your father decided to give him 15% of your grandfather's heritage for Dan, but he refused. He wanted to make money on his own. And he was successful. When your mother got breast cancer, Dan decided to help your father so Keith had more time to take care of her."

"He must love my mom so much."

"Yes, but he was too shy to let her know about his love. Furthermore, Karen loved only your father. Your Uncle James also loved her, but Karen hated him very much."

"Do you know why our pictures were taken after we got one year old?"

Grandma paused for a while, and then she said, "Because of my custom. My custom believes that babies will be harmed if they have their picture taken before reaching one year old."

"Really? Grandma, do you know about Mr. and Mrs. Milano? I saw their picture in our photo album. They're best friends of daddy, right? Where are they now?"

"Yes they're best friends. But they killed themselves after the scandal."

"Do they have any children, grandma?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, a daughter."

"What happened to her after her parents' death?" Peyton looked at grandma.

"I don't know. I really don't know, Peyton." Grandma avoided her eyes.

'She knows something about that girl. What does she want to hide? And why?' Peyton thought.

* * *

**Here we go, another short chapter. Grandma knows who the baby is? I think you guys all have ur own suspicious person in minds. Hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks Emma heaps...xoxo...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Mixed feelings**

Peyton was on the way to Lucas' apartment. She brought some foods that he loved and some stuff she wanted to use for decorating his room. Then a guy ran into her and made her drop the bags on to the ground. He still ran after cursing her with his bad language. "What's kind of this society?" She wanted to cry once seeing most of the foods spilled on to the street. While gathering decorating stuffs from the ground, she saw Chris Keller, Haley's boy friend, was with a pretty girl and passed by her. His hand was around the girl's waist. Peyton silently observed them. They stopped and kissed each other passionately at the corner of the street.

"Bastard, you cheat on Haley." Peyton wanted to slap him so much. But she tried to calm herself. "Calm down. Haley won't believe in you if she doesn't see it by herself. What can I do?" She asked herself. "Julian, right, he can help me out."

* * *

Peyton read the files on her table inattentively. It was so boring. 'Ten more minutes and I can leave here.' She had asked Lucas to pick her up at 5:00. Then her cell phone rang. She heard the excited voice of the private detective she had hired to follow Chris.

"Give me the name and address of that hotel. Show me the shortest way to be there. Thank you. Please continue on watching them and call me immediately if something changes." Peyton ran into Haley's office.

"What are you doing here Peyton? Next time, please knock the door before entered." Haley said coldly.

"I'm sorry. But can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?" Haley scowled at Peyton.

"Can you go to Peace Hotel with me?"

"Why do you want to go there? But, I really don't have a time." Haley knitted her brows and refused.

But Peyton pulled her out of her office and ran to the elevator. "I will explain on the way there. Please come with me."

* * *

Lucas stopped his car in front of the company. He saw Nathan run out of there and hopped in his car.

"What's wrong Nathan?"

"Luke, drive. It's emergency."

"I can't. Peyton will be mad if I'm late."

"She's not here. I don't know what happened. But after she got a phone call, she and Haley left immediately. Please, go to Peace Hotel." Nathan pressed Lucas.

"How did you know where they went?"

"I heard Peyton talked to Haley."

* * *

When they came there, Peyton held Haley's hand. "Please, follow me, Hales."

Haley ran after Peyton. They came up to room 306. Peyton knocked.

"Who's that?"

"I'm a room service. I bring you champagne." Peyton answered.

"But I didn't ask for wine." The man said loudly.

'That voice sounds so familiar.' Haley thought.

"You're our hotel's 1000th customer. So, it's our present." Peyton politely answered.

The door opened. Peyton rushed into the room and Haley followed. Then she saw what she didn't want to see. Chris half-naked standing by the door while the girl was on the bed with nothing but a thin sheet covered her body. She walked towards Chris and slapped him across the face. "You're cheating on me?" She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She ran out of the room right after that.

"Hales, wait for me." Peyton shouted.

Haley felt very angry. She ran into the park. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face with Peyton. "Are you satisfied now? You hired a private detective to follow my boyfriend in order to make me ashamed. You're a devil."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why did I do that?" Peyton felt tired after running. "I just want to protect you. I don't want anybody to cheat and hurt my sister. I know you hate me. But Hales, do you know how much I love you? I know my life cost our mother's life, but I don't want that to happen. I don't want because of me, you, Rachel, and Lucas lost our mother's love. If my death could bring our mother back, I would have traded my life for hers. You hate me because you lost our mother, but me too." She choked with emotion. "Do you know how lonely I was? I didn't have any one to comfort me. Many times being in the hospital, I wished I would have had you guys beside me. If mom carried you instead me in that time, she would have sacrificed her life for you also. Please, forgive me. Every day I wish that we could live together merrily and peacefully." Peyton felt cold. Her body trembled.

Haley looked at her sister. She felt empty inside. She wanted to do nothing but running from there immediately. Her head was heavy. Peyton wanted to chase after her, but she couldn't. Her body trembled. She tried to take the medicine bottle out of her handbag. But her shaking hands didn't have enough strength to open its zipper. Before she fell down on to the lawn, someone held her in his strong arms.

Lucas and Nathan ran after Haley and Peyton. They stopped in a park. Peyton's words made Lucas' heart ache. 'My poor Peyton, I didn't know how miserably you had been through.' Seeing Peyton trembled, he felt panicked. He caught Peyton from falling on time. He took the bottle out of her bag and gave her two white tablets. He could felt her body was cold and trembled in his arms. He hugged her tightly.

Peytonfelt better. Her body became warmer. "Lucas, is that you?" She tried to stand up "Luke, I have to find Haley."

"Peyt don't worry, Nathan followed her already. He'll find her soon. You're too weak to do that."

She tried to make a smile. "I'm fine. Why are you here?" She felt safe and peace in his strong arms. His heart was painful every time he saw her like that. "Can you hold me like this forever?" He seemed to hear Peyton asked him.

"Yes, I'll hold you forever." He softly answered. 'Oh no, Lucas. You can't talk to your sister like that. God bless me.' He glanced at Peyton. Her eyes closed. She fell in to sleep.

* * *

**Not much in this chapter about the investigation but it's important for Haley&Peyton's and Haley&Nathan's relationship. Hope you enjoy. **

**Big thanks to Emma...xoxo...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Mr. Right?**

Haley ran, ran, and ran until she felt tired and aching all over her body, but that ache could not be compared with the pain in her heart. 'Why does everybody I love betray me?' She sat on a bench and cried. Everyone thought of her as tough and a bit of a super-woman, but they didn't know how weak she really was. A man sat down next to her and gave her a soft tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She said without looking at him.

"Do you feel better? You worried me." The man asked.

His voice sounded familiar. She raised her head and looked at him "Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you from the Hotel." Nathan answered.

She got mad "Why did you follow me. You want to see how bad I am, right? Are you happy now? What do you want Nathan?

"I want nothing but protect you, Haley. Do you know how painful it is for me, seeing your tears?" Nathan gazed at her. Seeing her shaking because of the cold, he took off his coat and covered her.

She rejected his coat "I don't need your pity. Leave me alone."

He turned her face to him, "Look at me Haley. I never feel pity for you. I love you, I want to protect you and take care of you. I can't leave you alone in this form."

"No one loves me; you'll leave sooner or later. I don't want to be hurt again." She shook her head and cried.

"I'll be by your side always and forever, Haley."

"I'm not worth you. I'm stubborn, mean, and unreasonable. Nobody can stand me. Thank you for your nice words though, they made me feel better."

"Haley, can you give me a chance to take care of you?" Nathan tenderly held her hands.

Could she find her Mr. Right? She didn't know, but she was touched. She leaned her head on his shoulder and felt warm in his arms. "Nathan, promise me you'll take care of me for the rest of your life."

"I will, I promise."

"What about Peyton? I have to take her home." She was frightened once remembering Peyton. She looked very pale when she left her at the park.

"Don't worry, Hales. Lucas already took care of her. Do you want to go home?"

"Not now. Can you stay here with me?"

He hugged her and they sat there til the sun rose.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**An accident?**

Lucas drove Peyton home. Her health condition became worse. She got an extremely high temperature. Although taking drugs prescribed by Dr. Morgan, it was still sky rocketing. Rachel and Lucas stayed beside her bed all night. She didn't know where Haley was after that incident, although Lucas told her that Nathan took care of her, Rachel still felt worried about her. She called Nathan and Haley's cell phones, but got no answer. She wanted to go outside to find Haley, but she couldn't leave Peyton in this condition. 'What should I do?' She felt exhausted. It was 4:00 am.

"Rachel, you should take a rest. You look tired; furthermore, you have to work tomorrow. The company needs you. I'm staying here tonight. If Haley comes home, I'll tell you." He pushed Rachel out of Peyton's room.

Peyton looked so pale and fragile on her bed. Seeing her like that made his heart sore, Lucas then came to a decision. He put his palm on her forehead. Her temperature was closer to 37C. His head fell onto the bed next to hers, he also fell into sleep.

* * *

The light shone through the gaps of the curtains. She was tenderly playing with his hair. "Lucas, did you stay here with me all night?" She asked him with her soft voice.

"Do you feel any better?" Lucas used his palm to check her temperature.

"I feel better. Don't worry, big brother." She smiled and held his hand. "Thank you, Lucas."

"Hey I'm your brother; I have to take care of you. I have something to tell you, Peyt."

"What is it, Lucas?" Her eyes were sparkling.

Lucas was lost in her beautiful green eyes once again. "I…I'm moving back today. So I have more time to take care of you, Rachel and Haley."

"Really, Lucas? God, you don't know how much that means to me. I'm so happy." She hugged and kissed Lucas on his cheek. He just wished that moment would have lasted forever.

* * *

Although Peyton's fever stopped, Rachel and Haley forced her to stay at home for a week.

"It'll be boring." Peyton complained.

"Don't be childish, Peyt. You know all of us care for you." Haley gently scolded. She changed a lot after that day. She felt very close to her youngest sister, who nearly cost her life to protect her.

But it wasn't as boring as Peyton thought. Lucas took one week off to take care of her. Brooke and Julian visited her every day. Every night all of them, sisters and brother, gather in family room for family activities.

'It feels like the best dream in the world.' Peyton thought. 'It's too good.' Why did she worry that something bad would happen?

* * *

Haley was reading the files her secretary put on her table. She opened the yellow one 'Something is wrong here. 2004. That mindless girl always makes me angry. She mixed up everything again. It's the third time she put files into wrong place today.' She closed it, but her eyes noticed the date on its cover 'December 2009.'

"Suzan, I need you immediately." She called her secretary.

"Yes, Miss Haley." She felt scared when seeing Haley's eyes.

Haley threw the file down the table "What happened to you this morning, Suzan? You mixed the reports of 2004 up with that of December 2009. Can you please put some brain into your work?" Haley said loudly. Seeing Suzan was scared and nearly cried, she downed her voice "Next time don't do it again."

Suzan was surprised "You're not going to fire me?"

"Why do I want to fire you? But what happened to you or your family, do you want to share it with me?" Haley gently asked. She felt happy once seeing Suzan's smile. 'It's really happy when you treat people well.' Haley remembered Nathan's words.

"Thank you very much. But I didn't mix them together. I don't know why it happened. These files were sent from the investment department. I just brought them to you."

"Really? I'll ask his secretary. You can go back to your work." Haley said then got back the files.

She glanced at the files marked the year 2004 and read them because of her curiosity. Too bad, some of the data was deliberately changed. She read and calculated. Yes, some one manipulated the result of 2004. She noticed that she had the files of August, September, and October of 2004. 'I need other files to recheck.'

"Suzan, please bring all files of 2004 to me." Haley commanded.

Looking at those files, she sighed. "I hope I can finish reading them in two days."

* * *

Haley and Nathan went out for dinner. Nathan wanted to make sure their first date would be romantic, so he spent the entire day preparing all of it. But he saw that Haley's mind was somewhere else. He felt very disappointed. 'She still misses Chris.' He thought.

"Haley, you look unhappy. What's wrong? Tell me?" He asked.

"Sorry. Someone manipulated our company's data of 2004. I need to recheck them to make sure… Forget about it. Tonight is about us. I'm sorry." She smiled.

Nathan felt very happy "Do you want me to help you check them?"

"I can do it myself, but thank you - thank you for tonight." She tenderly looked at him.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Haley got mad. She kicked the garage door instead of her car, because it was her father's gift for her graduating in Business. It didn't work. She looked at the BMW, her father's car. Since her father died and his driver retired, nobody used it any more. And Rachel left home early that morning. 'I'll have to take a taxi then.'

"Hi Hales, what happened?" Peyton asked.

"My stupid car doesn't work. I know you and Lucas have to visit grandma. But, can you take me to the company?"

"Of course, Hales. I'll have your car repaired." Peyton pulled Haley into her Comet. "Hey, don't worry, I have a driving license."

Haley laughed. "OK, I just want to get there safe and sound."

* * *

Haley looked at the clock. It was 12:00 p.m. She had finished checking the files of 2006. "I'm going to tell Rachel about this."

She knocked on Rachel's door.

"Come in." Rachel was surprised once seeing Haley brought a lot of files.

"Rach, someone was cheating our company. I checked the result of 2004. I want to check all files from 2006 up to now again." She opened them and showed Rachel some note she had already marked.

Rachel felt confused "Ok, Hales. We'll check all of them. But I have an appointment with president of A & B Company at 12:45. So can we talk about this when I get back?"

"Well, I should go for lunch. I'm starving!" Haley pulled Rachel to the elevator.

They went outside their company. After separating, Rachel continued walking to the garage. Suddenly, Haley saw something from above fall down to Rachel. She shouted "Rach, move." But it was a little late. The flowerpot hit Rachel hard on her head.

Haley screamed, seeing Rachel fell down onto the ground.

"Any one help?" She cried and ran towards Rachel.

"I'm Ok, Hales. Don't call Lucas and Peyton." Rachel whispered.

Their employees ran towards them. They carried Rachel into the hall.

Her bleeding stopped. An ambulance came there to take her to hospital. Haley calmed down a bit. At least Rachel's life was not in danger any more. 'I'll find down the bastard who threw that pot on you.' Haley mumbled through her teeth.

"Can you take care of the appointment for me?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." She looked at her watch. It was 12:30. "I should hurry. I left my car at home. Can I use your car, Rach?" Haley asked.

* * *

Peyton felt uncomfortable. Her instinct told her something bad would happen. She looked around. Lucas and grandma were discussing something. They looked very happy. Haley and Rachel promised her they would get back home sooner because grandma would visit them that day. 'What's wrong with me today?' She dropped the glass that was broken into many pieces. She kneeled down to pick up the pieces. "Ouch!" A piece of the broken glass cut her finger.

Seeing her finger was bleeding, Lucas immediately ran towards her. He held her finger and used a soft tissue to wipe her blood. He felt panicked when her finger didn't stop bleeding.

"Luke, I'm Ok. Give me my bag, please." She comforted Lucas.

Peyton got her bag from grandma and she took a first aid kit out of her bag. She sterilized her finger and dressed her cut finger with a band-aid. "See. I'm fine now." She smiled.

'God. I don't know how much more I can handle this heart attack.' Lucas sighed with relief.

"Wow. You look like a nurse." Grandma commented.

"I took First Aid Class in Washington. Just took it for fun." Peyton answered.

Her cell phone rang. "Peyton, Haley got a car accident. Please come here soon." Brooke cried.

"Where, Brooke?" Her hand trembled.

"Tree Hill Hospital."

* * *

**Well. Haley got a car accident. Did it really an accident or a murder? Keep reading and find out. Thanks for your reviews, they gave me motivation to continue on this story. **

**Thanks Emma as always...xoxo...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

**Investigation-3**

When they got to the hospital, Nathan, Brooke, Dan and James were outside the emergency room. Peyton hugged Brooke, both of them cried together. Lucas' eyes were red. Grandma was very depressed. Her tears fell onto her wrinkle cheeks. Nathan quietly sat on the hospital floor. He couldn't believe what had just happened. 'It's just a nightmare and when I wake up she's still beside me.' He didn't know why he couldn't cry. The loss was too huge to cry. 'Please, don't die, Haley, I feel so useless. I hate myself. I can't do anything for you at this time.' He felt some one touch his shoulder to comfort him. He raised his head. "Thank Luke."

Haley didn't die but her life was still in danger. Was it an accident or a murder attempt? Peyton felt tired after that. Her health condition didn't allow her to cope well with tragedy. Dr. Morgan asked every body to go home because at that moment no one could do anything for Haley. But Nathan refused. He wanted to be by her side at any circumstance.

"The brakes of car were sabotaged." Julian told Peyton.

"Did you mean that it was a murder attempt? Some one wanted her to die. But why, Julian?" Peyton asked.

"We're investigating this case. First I want to ask you about Haley, her enemies, her friend, her boyfriend…"

"I don't know much. But her ex boyfriend, he looks like a gold-digger. I don't think he has the gut to kill anyone."

"How about her work?"

"She's been authorized to look into the company's business in 2009. Her secretary told me Haley was reading the 2004-company files a couple days before the accident."

"Did she find something?" Julian asked.

"I don't know. It seemed that the data of the investment department had some problems." Peyton sadly said.

"Whose is the investment department?"

"Uncle James." Peyton felt confused. "But Julian, the car Haley drove isn't her car. It's Rachel's car."

"What do you mean? Do you think some one want to kill Rachel not Haley?" Julian asked.

"Yes, that's my thought. How did they know Haley would drive Rachel's car? She could drive her car or borrow my car or take a cab. And I think the pot fell down on Rachel on purpose to kill her." Peyton hesitated a few seconds. "But if they had already cut the brake wires, why did they have to use the pot?"

"Maybe they just wrecked it after seeing that Rachel was still alive." Julian supposed.

"Although she's still alive, but how could she drive her car. She was taken into the hospital after the accident. Where the wires cut before or after the pot fell down to Rachel? Why don't we check the tape? I know that they put some cameras in the garage." Peyton asked.

"I can't. All of the tapes in this week mysteriously disappeared (Sigh!) The dependable evidence is all gone. I need to ask Rachel about her enemies. But if anything happens to Rachel, one of you would drive her car. And the victim might be one among you." Julian knitted his brows.

Suddenly, she shivered "You mean that they goal was to kill any one among us, right?"

"I think so. Why did Haley not drive her car yesterday?"

"Her car's battery died." Peyton answered.

"Do you think Rachel wrecked her car brake and arranged to be hit by the pot?"

"Rachel wanted to kill Haley? Why does she want to kill Hales?"

"Maybe for money or revenge. The Milanos' daughter might be her." Julian answered.

"No, I don't think so. Her birthday is June 19, 1984 different from that girl."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott might change her birthday after adopting her. Therefore, they just took their children pictures after they were 1 year old because it is easily to distinguish a month-baby from a 6-month baby."

"But Rachel and Haley have the same blood group O. She couldn't be the Milanos' daughter."

"How do you know about their blood group?"

"I saw their hospital-admission files yesterday."

Every one who knew Rachel all knew that she had no enemies. She was very kind and caring. She had never hurt any body. Why did some one want to murder her? Peyton felt very confused. 'If it is because of the money, they should kill me or kidnap me. Killing Rachel seems not to get much.' Peyton felt a headache when thinking about their company. After releasing from the hospital, Rachel had to stay at home at least 2 weeks because her leg was broken when she fell down. Haley was still in coma. 'What can I do?' Peyton knew that both of her sisters were workaholics, which meant their work left for her was too huge to handle.

"Lucas, you have to help me with our company?" Peyton pleaded.

"Of course, Peyt." Lucas agreed. Once again who was he to refuse Peyton?

* * *

**2 more confusing chapter the murderer will be revealed. So be patient there will be some interesting scene in chapter 20.  
**

**Thank you so much Emma!...xoxo...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**The next victim**

Rachel got back to her work but she had to use crutches. Lucas still helped Peyton take care of Haley's work. Grandma visited their house again and she decided to stay there for a few days. She seemed sad and sometimes depressed, not jolly as before.

After work, Nathan came to the hospital to visit Haley. He stayed there very late. He told many stories to her. "Haley please woke up." He cried. Fate was very cruel with him. He had her and then seemingly he was losing her in short time. "I'll wait for you forever, Hales."

Lucas drove them to the hospital before grandma came back to the island. Grandma cried. She had taken care of Haley when Haley had been a little child. Seeing she was lifeless, she felt painful.

"Are you Ok, grandma? You look so pale." Peyton asked.

"I'm fine, my Peyton." Grandma answered.

Rachel took her handkerchief and wiped grandma's sweat. "Do you want to go outside for fresh air, grandma?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to stay here for a little while. Then we'll go home." Grandma refused.

Peyton felt uncomfortable. Why? She didn't know. 'Maybe the heavy scent of perfume made my head ache.'

"Hi every body." A young doctor was greeting them. "I'm a doctor of Haley's case. Call me Chase please."

Lucas introduced his sisters and grandma to Dr. Adams.

'He seemed to like Rachel. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.' Peyton thought.

Rachel took off her leather gloves and shook his hand "Will my sister have a chance to wake up again?"

"I'll do all my best to help her." He softly answered.

* * *

**Four days later.**

Peyton woke up because of the continuous knocks at her door room. "What happened?" It was the weekend, so she allowed herself to stay in bed late. She opened her door and saw Rachel and Lucas.

Rachel was shaking "Grandma, she…she died."

Rachel got a call from the police to inform about grandma's death. They wanted some one else to identified the victim, so they called the Scott family since they had a close relationship with the old woman.

Peyton was stunk by the news, "Why? How did she die?"

"I don't know, we should go to the police station right now." Rachel answered.

They rushed into the cold room. A policeman showed them a corp. Yes, it was their grandma. She died about 3 days ago. But her death had just revealed yesterday by her neighbor since she didn't have any relatives. It seemed she died due to respiratory failure. She looked peaceful with a smile on her face. 'A cyanide smile' Peyton shivered. Lucas felt depressed. Two people he loved dearly were harmed. Haley was in coma. Grandma died. He felt terrible if something happened to Peyton or Rachel. 'What can I do?'

Peyton hugged Lucas. He felt her tears wet his chest shirt. "I'll protect you forever. No one can hurt you, Peyt, unless I die." He tenderly stroked her hair, tightening his arms around her. While Rachel stood beside grandma's body. She quietly cried.

* * *

"You should go back to Washington." Julian worriedly said.

"I can't leave them at this time, Julian." Peyton refused.

"Did you know she was murdered? I don't know who will be the next victim. Please, leave. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Peyt." Julian pleaded.

"You told me grandma was killed by cyanide. But you found nothing in all of stuffs and foods from our house and her house. How did it enter grandma's blood?" Peyton asked.

"It's not your business. Finding the murderer is our police's duty, not yours. I won't tell you anything about this any more." Julian felt furious because of Peyton's stubbornness. "I don't care about you anymore." Julian yelled at Peyton and angrily left.

"Julian, come back, please." Peyton felt lonely without Julian. How could she solve that case on herself? She cried.

Lucas saw Julian and Peyton argued about something. Julian looked very angry and he left after yelling at her. And she was crying her eyes out. Lucas wanted to comfort her. But what would he say to her? He didn't know. He stopped Julian. He wanted to punch Julian badly. "What did you do to my sister?"

"What could I do to her? She's very stubborn. I can't stand her anymore."

"How dare you treat her like that? Did you not see her caring for you?" Lucas was angry.

"Caring for me? You're wrong, Lucas. I don't want to talk to her anymore. I just want her to leave here as soon as possible. Please talk to her." With that Julian walked away.

* * *

**Thanks so much Emma. Love you tones...xoxo...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**A terrible mistake**

Lucas observed Peyton secretly. Her mind seemed to go some where. She didn't smile anymore. She made many calls and was depressed because of no one would answer. He knew that she had been calling Julian. "Do you ever think of being back to Washington, Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you ask me this Luke?" Peyton was surprised.

"Julian thinks you should." Lucas answered.

"What about you?"

"Me too. I'm just worried about you. You know, so many bad things happened and I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I go back to Washington, will you go with me?" She asked him.

"You know I have to take care of our company, Haley and Rachel. But I promise I'll visit you regularly. Peyton, Julian hoped you …"

"Forget him. I won't leave." Her eyes were wet.

Lucas and Peyton left their company at 9:00. They saw Julian already stood in front of the company.

"What are you doing here, Julian?" Peyton asked coldly.

"Please, forgive me, my princess." He gave her a bouquet of Lilies. He missed her very much. He got angry with her because he loved her. He didn't want her to get hurt. He tried to avoid her two days in order to force her to leave. But he knew her very well; she wouldn't give up unless she found out the murderer.

"Just a bouquet of Lilies and you want me to forgive you? No way, Julian." She pretended to be angry.

"I'll do whatever you want." Julian pleaded.

"OK. How about dinner tonight?" Peyton required.

"Yes, madam." He hugged her. He really wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

Lucas felt jealous. Finally, she reconciled with Julian. He should have been happy because he could see her smile again. But he was still painful inside.

"Do you want to join us, Luke?"

"No, thanks. Enjoy the night you two." He said, faking a smile.

* * *

He didn't want to come back home. It was cold and quiet without Peyton. He needed some alcohol to accept the relationship among Peyton, Julian, and him.

"Please, don't drink anymore, Lucas. You drank too much already." He heard Peyton's voice.

"Why are you here, Peyton?" He was surprised.

"I didn't go with Julian. I followed you." Peyton answered. "Please, tell me why you drank so much tonight. Because of Lindsay?" Seeing his silence, Peyton sighed, "She died 6 years ago. Lucas, you should move on. Lindsay would be sad once seeing you torture yourself like this."

"Go home, Peyton. It's my business, not yours." He yelled.

"If you drink, I'll drink with you." She called a waitress to take more beer. She drank a glass of beer once seeing Lucas continue drinking.

She felt something wrong after drinking. Its taste was very awful. Her head was dizzy and her eyelids suddenly became heavy. Everything seemed to be in fog. She collapsed. Lucas' head ached. He felt panicked once seeing Peyton fainted. He wanted to find her medicine, but he couldn't. He saw a black hole that was getting bigger and bigger. Finally, he fell next to her.

* * *

Lucas hugged Peyton tightly. He kissed her sweet and soft lips tenderly and passionately, his hand gently sweeping across her brow. Nothing could separate her from him. "Please, say you'll stay with me forever. God, I love you so much Peyt."

"I love you more than you'll ever know." She replied

He caressed her body tenderly. She smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Ringgggggggggggggggg. Lucas woke up because of the ring of his cell phone. "What happened?" It was a dream. "Thank god, nothing happened between Peyton and me." It was very dark in the room. His head was still heavy. He felt some one else lying near him. "Who's in my bed?" He turned on the light. He was stunned. Peyton and he were naked on the bed. He saw her tears. She covered her naked body in the thin blanket "What did you do to me, Lucas?" Her tears fell down.

He didn't know. He blacked out after drinking. "How much of an animal I am. I slept with my sister." He wanted to kill himself. "God Peyt. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean it." He cursed himself. He regretted. That terrible mistake wouldn't have happened if he hadn't drunk too much. He quickly dressed himself and ran out of there since he didn't know how to face with Peyton, his beloved 'sister'.

While crying, she called Julian. She was so depressed. 'Why did it happen to me?' She was in Lucas' apartment. She felt very confused and worried about Lucas. 'Where will he go? Please, don't hurt yourself.'

"Peyton, you made me scared. Why are you here?" Julian worriedly asked.

Peyton told him every thing after refusing to go with him and following Lucas. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That bastard raped you? I'll arrest him." Julian wanted to kill Lucas immediately.

"Please, don't do that. Don't hurt him, Julian." Peyton pleaded. "Can you find him as soon as possible? I'm afraid something bad will happens to him. It's a trap. Someone put sleeping pills in our drinks. The next victim may be him. They want to kill all of us." She was very scared.

Julian comforted her. "Ok. I will. Let's take you home first."

* * *

**Ok...I can make sure that Lucas and Peyton slept with each other for real to who confuse about that. You'll know about the murderer(s) in the next chapter and Peyton's secret in the next next next chapter...**

**Not many chapter left, ****I know that not many people like this story which make me really sad but I promise that I'll finish this story so don't worry my few readers...:)...  
**

**Thanks sweet Emma!...xoxo...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

**The murderer?**

Peyton had closed herself in her room for two days. Rachel tried to talk to her but she refused. Her head felt heavy. She had to force herself to eat something that Ms Debbie cooked for her. She tried to concentrate on the puzzle though, she couldn't. The pieces of that puzzle seemed to scatter in her mind. She tried to remember all of the events she knew. Many people were murdered, Keith Scott, Glenda Farrell, grandma and Haley Scott. But Haley was almost killed by mistake and Rachel was the true goal. Keith Scott was killed by loss of his medicine. Someone pushed Glenda into river after making her drink a lot alcohol. The brake of Rachel's car was sabotaged in order to kill the driver. Poor Haley, her life changed for Rachel's life accidentally. And grandma was poisoned by cyanide, but how? Someone put sleeping drug into their drinks to make Lucas and her become incestuous. A mysterious person wanted to expose James Scott's embezzlement. She/he could directly report it to Haley, why did he/she not do that? Was that mysterious person related to the murderer? What was the relationship between Brooke and Jake? Just a customer and an owner of a flower garden's relationship or more? Why did Jake give Rachel the expensive orchid instead of selling it with high price? Who set her and Lucas up?

'May be I need some fresh air.' She drove her car aimlessly. Accidentally, she stopped at L'Amour restaurant. Settling down in a warm chair, she felt better. She smiled when seeing the family sat at the table next to hers. The son was so cute. He put his empty dish away and cried to ask for more. His mother ordered another dish and used soft tissue to wipe his tears. The pieces of puzzle seemed to connect together. 'OMG. I know who the murderer is.'

She called Julian, "Julian, I know who murdered grandma. Please, come here as soon as possible."

She heard Julian's laugh. "I'm already here. I'm at the table behind yours." Julian was walking towards her table.

She was astonished. "What are you doing here, Julian?"

"Because I'm worried about your safety, I've been watching you for 2 days. Do you know you are so careless that someone could very easily kill you?" He softly answered.

"Thank you, Julian. You are so sweet to me."

"Don't say 'thank you'. Remember I'm your guardian angel." Julian taped her hand.

"You know who the murderer is?" Julian asked.

"I need some information before answering your answer. Can you help me?" Peyton asked.

Julian gave Peyton the results of blood group of each member of the Scotts' family and some information of Rachel and Uncle James. Peyton sighed "I should know from the beginning that Rachel was adopted, so these regretted events could not have happened. It's my fault since I just checked ABO blood group and forgot about Rh factor."

"Because her Rh is positive, right?" Julian asked. "Since Mr. and Mrs. Scott's Rh is negative, they couldn't have any child carrying Rh +."

Peyton nodded.

"So you think that Rachel killed all of them? But what is her motive? If because of money why did she not kill you? She had many chances to kill you, why did she not do that? For revenge?" Julian asked.

"Yes. She wanted revenge for her real parents' death. Do you remember the Milano family?"

"Do you think she is their daughter?"

"Maybe."

"But I still think that she didn't kill all of them. The murderer uses to kill his/her victims by the same method. There are two cases related to chemical and medicine. But sabotaging the car's brake and pushing victim into the water are different from using medicine." Julian gave his opinion.

"You are right, Julian. Rachel wasn't strong enough to push Glenda, whose weight was nearly double her own, and Helen told me Glenda hated Rachel. How could Rachel make her hung-over that day? She just murdered daddy and grandma. We've made many mistakes since the beginning of this investigation. Haley and Glenda Farrell might be killed by another person." Peyton explained.

"I think so. There's one more murderer. But do you think Rachel and the second murderer know each other. Is the second among your relatives?" Julian asked.

"I don't know. Rachel misunderstood daddy or someone deliberately misled her. She killed daddy for revenge and killed grandma to cover her first crime. Julian, I think one misleading Rachel also is the chief culprit." Peyton said.

"James?" Julian asked.

"I really don't know. Based on my observations, he would never dare kill anybody. If his fault were discovered, he would kneel down to ask forgiveness instead of killing anybody. But sometimes looks can be decieving. Until now, I still don't know the murderer's motive. Maybe money or revenge."

"How did Rachel kill grandma?"

"I didn't know until I saw a woman use a tissue to wipe her son's tears. I remembered the day we were in the hospital. Rachel wiped grandma's sweat with her handkerchief. Something stuck in my mind at that moment, but I couldn't find out. Until now, I knew what made me confused. It was her leather gloves and heavy scent of perfume. She wore gloves when holding the handkerchief, which already was soaking with a mixture of cyanide and perfume in order to be absorbed through the skin easier."

"So she wore gloves to protect her and used a lot of perfume to dissolve cyanide. I see" Julian excited. "I think I know who the principal killer is, Peyton. It may be the man I saw in your house that night. I couldn't forget his evil smile. Well, since we don't have any evidence, I think we should make a trap to arrest them."

"But please, don't hurt her. She's also a victim." Peyton pleaded.

"I promise."

His cell phone rang. "Did you find him? I'll come there right now."

Julian looked at Peyton, "Lucas' news."

"Where is he?"

"Promise me that you'll stay calm when I tell you about Lucas." Julian looked at her seriously.

"I p-promise." She quivered.

"He killed himself, but…"

Peyton fainted in Julian's arms before he could say anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for delay...something came up for the last few weeks...here we go. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks Emma as always..:)...xoxo...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**Unforgivable faults and traps-1**

Rachel felt very depressed. Peyton had closed herself in her room for two days. Lucas hadn't come home yet. 'What the hell did I do to them?' She hated herself. Because of her selfishness, she had made many unforgivable faults. Her tears were incessantly falling on her cheeks. 'I killed my foster father, my grandma, and made my beloved sister and brother be incestuous. I was stupid when I believed in HIS lying words. And from that moment I was in HIS trap."

_Flash back_

**Two years before. **

"Is it true they're not my parents?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

"Yes dear, Keith is your parents' best friend and also the principle cause of your parents' death."

"He caused my parents' death? That's so not true and I don't believe you. You are a liar." Rachel was going to leave.

"I have some evidences to support my words." He gave her her original birth certificate and some cuttings from a newspaper in December 1984.

She read the titles.  
Vice President of S&P Company arrested for embezzlement.

Embezzling the money of S&P Company, vice president David Milano and his wife killed themselves.

"They are my blood parents?" Rachel asked. She felt ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed of your father. Your father didn't embezzle anything. Keith set your father up. The company has had money difficulties; he used your father as a scapegoat." He explained.

"Why did he choose my father? They were best friends." Rachel suspected 'him'

"Because your father got married to his girlfriend. He wanted to revenge."

"Why did you tell me all about this? You and he are…" Rachel was confused

"Because I hate him, he's a traitor and he betrayed his friend. It's up to you. I just want to tell you the truth."

**Rachel's POV**

I used to devote my life to Keith Scott who I had thought was my father. I wanted to study chemistry but I changed my mind to study business because I knew he needed my help. I tried to make him happy, and did whatever he wanted. One day, I protected him from the attack of Lindsay's brother and was shot in my shoulder. But It was worth it because he was fine. But everything changed after he told me the truth.

I checked my blood group. 'OMG! My blood group is O/Rh+. It's different from Keith and Karen's. They are Rh-'. I shouldn't have believed in his words completely. But when I asked Keith about my parents, he avoided from answering me. How stupid am I! I should have known that he just didn't want me to be ashamed about my father. At that time I just wanted to revenge my parents' death. I secretly observed him every day and one day I had a chance. He stayed late in his office. I saw his hands embrace his chest. Yes, he had a chest angina and he needed to take medicine immediately. I ran inside his office and took away his medicine from his hand. How evil am I! I saw his face change from smiling, surprised, to painful. I heard him plead with me. But I just walked away after taking another bottle of medicine from his drawer. If he didn't betray my father, he would be saved on time. I wanted justice. I let God decide it. God chose to be on my side.

On that day, I was in his trap.

I knew the decision I made was wrong. He still left 25% of his heritage and vice president position for me after I told him that I knew about my biological parents. But I consoled myself that he did it to relieve his guilty conscience. Until grandma told me about the relationship between my parents and Keith Scott, and I knew that was the truth. However, it was too late. My mother was his ex-girlfriend. She dumped him because she changed her heart. She chose my father and they decided to get married. Keith was painful and disappointed, but he still wished the best for my parents. Finally, he found the one who loved him truly - my foster mother Karen. She consoled and supported him at all times. She was an angel, so she couldn't live with us long. She died of breast cancer. She was my idol and my symbol. I loved my sisters and brother although they were not my siblings. I promised at his funeral that I would protect Haley, Lucas, and Peyton forever unless I died.

Then I heard Haley was in a car accident, I felt very depressed and angry. I suspected that he did it. But why did he want to harm our family? I didn't know. Maybe he wanted to take over Keith's property and control our company. He made Haley's car battery run out, broke my car brake and let the pot fall down to me. But I was coward to report to the police. I was afraid that he would give them the evidence of my crime. I became a puppet in his hands. I made another crime. I killed grandma to cover my first horrible mistake. I shouldn't have made another mistake, but I went panic when grandma asked me if I was involved in Haley's accident and that I knew who did it. I didn't want them to know that I killed their father. They wouldn't forgive me. I loved them too much to lose them. I had no way out. I purchased cyanide from the black-market. Then I soaked my handkerchief with cyanide-perfume mixture to murder grandma. Cyanide would be absorbed slowly through her skin and cause her to die after 24 hours. Therefore, nobody found my role in her death. It was easy to kill someone. But after making crime, I felt terrible and this regret would chase me for the rest of my life.

One day Peyton asked me about my boyfriend and my dream prince. It was weird that I never thought of it. After Karen's death, I just wished that I could replace her to take care of my sisters and brother by my whole life. I fail on my duties because I made Haley, Peyton and Lucas my victims indirectly.

He called me to meet him at Tric. I had no clue why he wanted to meet me there. I was surprised once seeing he disguised his appearance and Peyton and Lucas were there too. Lucas seemed to drink too much and Peyton was preventing him from drinking. I wanted to run towards them, but he tightly grasped my hands. I saw Peyton and Lucas collapse. "Let go of my hand. I want to check on them." He still didn't let go. "God what do you really want?" I yelled at him.

"Calm down if you don't want everybody around here knows the relationship between you and me in this crime." he whispered in my ear.

"Tell me what to do." I cowardly downed my voice.

"Help me get them into your car. I'll explain it later."

It was terrible. He wanted Lucas and Peyton to sleep together. "No, I will not help with this, they're siblings you sick bastard."

* * *

** kylielink...of course he isn't. This is for you hun...hope u like it...**

**big hugs and kisses to Emma...xoxo...:)...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**Unforgivable faults and traps-2**

It was terrible. He wanted Lucas and Peyton to sleep together. "No, I do not help you with this, they're siblings you sick bastard."

"Watch your language bitch and it's not your decision to make. Just answer me where you want to drop them. If not I'll choose the place then." he monotonously said.

I knew that his decision would be tough for them. "Go to Lucas' apartment. I'll show you the way." I sighed

"I want to warn you that if you intend to do anything to oppose my request, I'll kill all of them." he smirked.

I didn't know how to save them. On the way to Lucas' apartment, I wished any patrol police would catch us. But, no miracle happened.

After put them on Lucas' bed, he told me to take their clothes off.

"No, please don't treat them like that. What's your goal?" I pleaded with him.

"I did nothing wrong, I just give them a chance to sleep together. They love each other, why do you not want to give them that favor?"

"Of course, they love each other because they are brother and sister. Damn it! What the hell do you think in your sick brain!"

"Their love isn't a sibling love, idiot. Are you blind? Don't you see that they are in love with each other deeply?"

"No they aren't." I shouted.

He didn't answer me. He gazed at Peyton, gently caressed her cheeks, and said with a jealous voice. "She's so beautiful just like 'her'. Hahaha! All of us, three sons of the Scotts, fell in love with 'her'. This bastard has good taste in girl like his damn father."

He requested me again "Do you want to take their clothes off or you want me to do that. But I warn you I can't control my craving for her." he looked at Peyton with his ravishing eyes.

"I'll do it, but leave please." I didn't want him to see Peyton's naked body.

He left Lucas' bedroom. My eyes filled with tears. "Please, forgive me. I don't want to hurt you. But living in jail is terrible." I hoped that they wouldn't make any mistake under effect of sleeping drug. Then I covered them with a blanket.

"Are you finished? I have to check to make sure that you didn't cheated me. Give me their clothes." he said.

I gave him their cloths. He threw some of their clothes on to the floor and others on the bed. "You're really stupid, Rachel! You should make the scene look real. Why do you always need my help to accomplish my request?"

He drove me to my house. I was afraid that he could go back Lucas' apartment and rape Peyton. How could I save them?

He seemed to read my mind totally "I dare you to come back there to save them. I'm going to visit your house tonight and we'll discuss some business of our company, my dear niece."

I tried many times to call Lucas' cell. I wanted that the phone ring could help Lucas and Peyton control their passion. It was my last hope. This bastard set down in our library room and observed me carefully. "Rachel, you're going to the restroom too much tonight. Do not try to play tricks behind my back." He said with his threatening voice.

Finally, I saw Peyton get home. She looked very terrible and Julian helped her to go to her bedroom. 'God Peyt, please forgive me'. I had just pushed my little sister into hell. Where was Lucas? I didn't see him. I didn't dare ask Peyton or Julian. I was hopeless. He left with an evil smile. 'Bastard, one day I'll kill you.' Yes, killing him might free me and this family from him. But how?

* * *

**I'll try to finish this story asap, only a few more chapter left...:)...**

**xoxo...Emma...xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

**Traps**

Rachel was waiting for Peyton all night and fell asleep in the family room. She woke up the next day. Peyton hadn't come back home yet. She felt very lonely in the house. She didn't know when that nightmare would be finished. She called the company to cancel all of their appointments and meetings for that day. She just wanted to sit there and wait for Peyton and Lucas. She called Julian but she got no answer. She wanted to ask all of their servants to look for Peyton and Lucas, but she didn't dare to do that. She was afraid that they would discover the incestuous relationship between Peyton and Lucas. She cursed herself. It was too late to regret.

"Why did HE want them to sleep together? What is HIS purpose?" Rachel had been thinking about HIS goal since that terrible night. Why? She froze "OMG! HE wants them to kill themselves. If they do not, HE will kill them and arrange their death as a case of suicide. I have to find them immediately before HIM."

Her cell phone rang. She heard Brooke cried "Peyt…Peyton and Lucas."

"What happens to Peyton and Lucas, Brooke?" She yelled

"Rach, Lucas killed himself and Peyton fainted. She's in Tree Hill Hospital. Come here soon. I'm afraid…"

Rachel ran into the hospital. Brooke was pale and her tears incessantly fell down from her eyes. She felt cold "Please, protect her, save her."

Seeing Dr. Morgan leave the emergency room, she ran towards him. "How is Peyton, Uncle Jeffrey?"

He shook his head, "Sorry. Rachel, I tried my best. Her heart is very weak. I don't know how long I can keep her alive."

While crying, Brooke told Rachel the whole story. "I just got a call from Julian. He told me that Lucas came to his police station and admitted he killed Haley and grandma. That night, he cut hit wrist to kill himself. Peyton fainted when Julian informed her about Lucas' death. Julian brought her here and tried to call you but he didn't have your phone number, so he called me. Rach, tell me what really happened? Why did he admit the crime? Why did he leave a letter to ask Peyton to forgive him? What really happened between them?" Brooke felt something terrible occurred between Lucas and Peyton. She wanted to refuse her crazy thought. However, she couldn't forget the strange way he looked at Peyton on that barbecue day. His look mixed between passion of love and misery.

Rachel left the hospital with a painful heart and furious mind. One was in coma, one was going to die, and one committed suicide. There was nothing in her mind but 'revenge'. Yes, she decided to kill him and herself as revenge for Scott family. She didn't want to report to the police. She didn't care to be put in jail anymore since she sent a tape recording her confession to Julian and his police station. However, she didn't want him to be arrested. He could hire a famous lawyer to defense for him. She had no evidence in her hand. Who would believe in her words? She wanted to have evidences of his crime from his mouth and kill him. Eye for eye was her guiding principle. She prepared the best recorder and hid it under her shirt. Then she put a knife in her bag and a smaller one she soaked with curare (a poison that can cause the victim to be paralyzed and die) in her right boot. She came to his house.

He heard Peyton and Lucas' news from Brooke. This stupid girl cried for her rival in love. She should have laughed when Peyton was dying. He didn't feel satisfied completely because he could not kill Lucas by himself. Anyway, Lucas committed suicide. If Rachel didn't prevent him from coming back to his apartment, he could have killed Lucas that night. But he couldn't blame Rachel. He shouldn't have shown his passion to Peyton. "Damn me. I can't help myself. She reminded me about her." Because of Peyton, sometimes he wanted to drop his plan. "But she is not her. She is that bastard's daughter" he reminded himself. Fortunately, Lucas and his love for Peyton kept him right on his plot. He spent two days to find Lucas but he couldn't. Furthermore, it seemed that a lot of police were looking for Lucas. Did Julian order them to catch his rival to revenge? However, he didn't want to take any risk, he tried to find another way to kill him and arrange this murder like a case of committing suicide "Finally, that brat died." he satisfactorily laughed.

"I want to talk to you, Uncle." She coldly said.

"Well, what do you want to discuss with me?" he was surprised when seeing her in the late night. 'That's great; I don't have to waste my time to look for her.' he thought

"Do you know Lucas killed himself and Peyton is going to die?"

"I know, Brooke told me."

"What will you share with me from Scott's heritage after they all die?"

"Sharing with you. Hahaha in your dream! Nothing, idiot." he chuckled. He had planed his plot since Karen's wedding day. He swore that he would get revenge on his brother. When Keith wanted to share 15% his heritage with him, he refused because his goal was all of his brother's money. His rejection was a part of his plot, which made any body, especially his brother, believe him more.

"What do you mean nothing? I am the oldest daughter of Scott, so I can have at least half of this fortune."

"You don't have any chance to get your money. You will kill yourself because of regret." He laughed.

"I will kill myself? Why do I not know about that decision?" Rachel was mocking him.

"I'll make it, my dear niece." He monotonously answered.

"How dare you? Are you not afraid the police will discover about your crime?"

"You will kill yourself by letting your car fall from the cliff."

Rachel took the knife from the bag "If you died, I would have all"

He laughed. His hand already held a gun. "You're so brave. But it is too late."

She threw her knife on the floor. "I've lost. But Uncle, before I die, can you please tell me why you want all of us to die. His money?"

"No one come here to save your life, Rachel. But I'll do you your last favor." He felt very satisfied since his plot was successful. Everybody became puppets in his hands.

"It's not only money but also revenge. He and I have the same father but different mothers. My mother is my father's secretary. My damn father took me away from my mother. Then she killed herself. I lived in the Scotts house as living in the hell. They, especially stupid James treated me like shit. I admitted that among these Scotts' animals Keith was so nice to me. But he made a big mistake that I'll never forgive. His wife is my best friend. I fell in love with her and she also had feelings for me. But that bastard stole her away from me. If it wasn't for him and his stupid money, Karen would have been mine. My damn father left me nothing. All of his money and company belonged to that bastard." He was angry. "I promised myself that I would destroy his life and his family and took over his money and company." He crazily laughed.

"But why did you choose me as your revenge tool? My father was your friend." Rachel asked.

"If your flirting father didn't steal your lustful mother from that bastard, Karen would be mine. I hated your family." He was angry. "Do you know that I also made a trap for your father's embezzlement? His greed made my plan success."

"You are the mysterious one who put the file 2004 on Susan's table, but why did you let Haley check the company files in 2004?"

"Why did you never use your brain to think, Rachel? I wanted Haley to discover my stupid half brother's embezzlement. He'll be investigated by ICAC. My stupid brother will get nothing from the Scotts' heritage. I have to admit that Haley is talented in accounting. Just two days she already found it. Killing her is big loss of company. But I have to do that."

"How did you know that Uncle James embezzled the money? You had a spy on him?"

"I see you know how to use your little brain. It was Glenda Farrell."

"She didn't drown by accident. You killed her!" Rachel pretended to be surprised.

"Bravo, my niece. She spied not only on him but also on me. She blackmailed me to marry her. Too bad for her, I wanted to get rid of her anyway. The only one I want to marry is Karen. But I didn't kill Glenda by myself. I just gave her an engagement ring and suddenly dropped it into the river. Drunken Glenda jumped into the river to find the ring." He sighed. "Peyton looks like Karen so much. That is why your bastard brother fell in love with her. Even I want to keep her for myself."

"Do you know why Karen didn't love you? She is an angel. How could she love a devil like you? Compare with Keith's generous soul, yours is so rotten." Rachel laughed at him.

He was furious. "Ok, that is enough here, Rachel. Now, put your hands over your head and turn around." He was walking towards Rachel and slipped his hand through her shirt.

"What do you want?" She shouted.

"Did you think I was stupid, hun? You want to record my words?" He took the recorder out of her. "No one can trick me, you know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

**Hilarie Burton**

**FLASHBACK**

Julian looked at Peyton, "Lucas' news."

"Where is he, Julian?"

"Promise me that you have to calm down when I tell you about this." Julian looked at her seriously.

"I...pro..mis..e" She quivered.

"He killed himself, but…"

Peyton fainted in Julian's arms.

Although she regained her consciousness, but she didn't want to open her eyes. 'He killed himself' was repeatedly echoing in her head. She wanted to die at that moment. Her tears fell down her cheeks. Julian sat beside her bed since she was taken to Tree Hill Hospital. He held her hand and murmured, "Please wake up". Seeing her tears, Julian shook her hand, "You're already awake, please open your eyes, and do not scare me."

"It's my fault, Julian. He died because of me. I should have told him from the beginning. I don't want to live anymore." She burst into tears.

Julian hugged her, "Don't cry, my princess. Listen to me. He killed himself but a warder saved him on time. He is being treated here. Do you want to see him?"

She cried. He didn't want to see her. "Please, Lucas."

Julian felt painful when seeing her in that condition. He hugged her. "Let me talk to him. Don't cry, please."

Sitting on the patient's bed, Lucas' head was down. His heart was torn. He didn't dare to see her again. The more he missed her, the more he wanted to kill himself. He wanted to commit suicide after that night, but he was afraid that secret would be revealed by reporters and police. How could Peyton live with that bad reputation? She was innocent. He hid in a cheap motel and tried to find the best way to put an end to his life and not to affect her reputation. Finally, he found that way. He came to a police station and confessed that he killed Haley and grandma. He hid a small razor that he used cut his vein on his wrist. No trial came up. Nobody knew the truth of his death. Why did they save him?

He was shook by someone. "Julian, why are you here?" He looked up and tiredly asked.

"I also want to ask you that question. Lucas, why are you here? Why did you try to kill yourself?" Julian gazed at him.

"I can't tell you, but what I want to tell you now is 'Sorry'."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to her. Why did you refuse to meet her? Do you know how much she worried about you?"

"I can't see her. Tell her I'm sorry." His hand covered his face.

"Lucas, look at me. I know what you think. I love her, but she just sees me as her best friend. You didn't make any mistake because you were trapped. You didn't sleep with your sister since _**she is not your sister**_."

"_**She is not my sister**_? Then who is she? Do you not lie me?"

"No, she isn't your sister. She is Hilarie Burton and Peyton's best friend. The one she loves is you, not me. Do you know she has loved you since she was 14 years old throughout Peyton's stories?"

Lucas was confused. "Is it true, Julian? She isn't my sister. Then where is my sister? Why does she look exactly like my sister?"

"Yes, both of them look similar, but not exactly. Moreover, all of you just know a 10-year old Peyton, none of you know how exactly Peyton looked like after 11 years, so how can you distinguish Hilarie from Peyton? Peyton died after heart surgery. Hilarie will tell you the whole story. Please, answer me whether you want to see her or not. She doesn't want you to have any responsibility about that night since she knows the one you love is Lindsay. But she just wants to see you and make sure that you are all right before she comes back to Washington. She is waiting for your answer, Lucas."

He was stunned. 'Lindsay? I've never loved her. I just see her as my sister.' He didn't know what he exactly felt at that time. That was a turbulent feeling. He felt painful because his beloved sister died and he had never had any chance to see her for 11 years, but it seemed like his nightmare finally stopped haunting him. Should he laugh or cry?

Lucas' heart seemed to be stabbed once seeing her skinnier and more fragile than before. He took her in his arm and wiped her tears with his hands. Her warm and small hands gently touched his face "Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Me too. I wanted to kill myself after that night. I love you since the first time we met. I felt painful when you became my sister. I tried to hide my true feelings, tried to be your brother, but sometimes I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand to see any guy around you. I was jealous of Julian since I thought you loved him. God, I even hated myself because of my love for you. I hated myself because of my incestuous thinking. I wanted to go far away from you but I would be going to die without hearing your voice and seeing your beautiful face. Is it true, Hil, that you have loved me since you were 14 years old? How?" He looked passionately into her green eyes.

Hilarie hid her flushed face in his chest. "I felt ashamed. Don't laugh at me. I don't know why. Maybe it's fate. Maybe fate made me meet Peyton, become best friends with her and hear about you through her family stories. At that moment I thought that my life belonged to you forever."

Yes, it was fate.

* * *

**Thank Emma sooooo much for beta-ing this story for me!...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**Peyton and I**

_**Hilarie's POV**_

I still remembered that special day, the day I met Peyton.

"Hil! Eat your breakfast first before going to school." My mother's aunt shouted.

"I'm really, really late, I have to go now." I ran towards my father. "Dad, hurry. I'm late." I pulled his shirt.

"I know. But it's your fault, chicken. You got up late this morning." My father smiled. _Chicken_? My father had called me that since forever and I didn't remember why.

"You should eat some. Anna reminded me many times that I should force you to eat something before you left home. You know your health is not good." She scolded.

"I know, Betty. But I have a sugar box. Bye." I peck her on the cheek.

"Keep your breakfast and lunch. Take it when you get any break." She grasped me and put a bag of food into my hand.

"OK. I will." I hurriedly hopped into my dad's car.

I have a disease called hypoglycemia, which basically means I have a low blood sugar level. Although it was not serious, it prevented me to do some activities requiring a lot of energy such as sports or stress. However, I loved to play volleyball and my parents allowed me to participate in my school team. My team would compete with other schools' teams in the next week. So my friends and I had to practice every day to prepare for that competition.

"When will mom come back home, dad? I miss her so much." I asked my dad. My mom went to San Francisco for the annual Cancer Research Conference 4 days ago. And my mother's aunt, Betty Ross, came to our house to take care of me.

"Tomorrow, my dear. Hey, you have to eat something before practice. If not, you may faint due to decrease of glucose. If something happens to you, your mom will tear me into pieces." My dad seriously said. His car stopped in front of my school.

"I will, dad." I ran into my school gym. And I forgot to eat my breakfast.

"Hilarie, you look so pale. How do you feel?" My coach asked me when my team took 15 minutes of break.

I felt cold and my body trembled. I took the sugar box out of my bag and chewed several sugar cubes. It seemed to be too late. I fainted.

When I regained my consciousness, I notice that I was in the hospital. My coach brought me there. I got up and about to leave the room. A nurse smiled with me, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. Can I walk around here?"

"Of course."

After strolling around the hospital, I felt weary in my legs. I came back my room to wait for my dad. 'How come he hasn't come here to take me home yet? Maybe he's still in surgical ward.' Suddenly, I saw my dad. His hand was wrapping around a girl's shoulder in the lounge of the hospital. 'Who is she?' I thought.

"Dad, I'm here." I shouted and wave my hand to him.

He looked at me and then looked at the girl. There was something wrong with him. I walked towards them.

"What's wrong, dad?"

The girl's head turned towards me. We gasped once seeing each other. It seemed that we looked at ourselves through a mirror, well except the hair colour, she was blonde and I was a deep brunette.

She smiled first. "Hi, are you Uncle Larry's daughter? I'm Peyton Scott."

"Hi, I'm Hilarie Burton."

We had become friends, best friends, and good sisters since that day.

I felt sorry for her. Peyton was so lonely. Her father, Uncle Keith sent her to our family to take care of her and to treat her heart disease. Although she usually smiled, I knew she missed her family very much.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Peyt?" I asked.

"I have two sisters and one brother."

"Why have I never seen they come here to visit you? Neither has your father."

Peyton told me about the fortune-teller's words. It was so weird. I was surprised that it was still existed in our century. She had lost her family because of the so-called fortune-teller. I knew that Peyton didn't believe in his words, but she didn't want her father to worry. Although we were 14 years old, she was very brave and mature when comparing with me. She told me everything about her family, how her brother and her oldest sister took care of her when she was home – Tree Hill. I liked to hear her stories and felt close to Lucas, Rachel, Haley, and other her family members although I had never seen them. One day, I saw she looked at her family picture, and quietly cried. I had never seen her cried before.

"What happens, Peyt?" I worriedly asked.

"My brother left our house…" Peyton answered me through her tears.

My heart skipped a few beats when hearing Lucas' bad news. I didn't know why.

"It's my fault, Hil. If my mom were still alive, my family would have been very happy. I shouldn't have been born." Peyton always thought that her mother's death was her fault.

"Don't be silly sweetie. It's not your fault okay!" I hugged her. My heart became heavy but why? Because of her, or because of Lucas?

"Who are they?" I gave her soft tissues

"This is my father, Rachel, Haley, and Lucas…"

I didn't know why he looked familiar to me. It seemed I knew him for ages. Maybe it was Peyton's stories that gave me that feeling? I spent a sleepless night because I felt worried about him. What did he do after leaving home? Would he accomplish his dream? OMG why did I think so much about him? 'You are just 14, don't think about love!' I reminded myself. But I couldn't help myself.

We hadn't had any Lucas' news since that day. Peyton worried and me too. I decided to call Peyton's father to ask about Lucas. He was so surprised when hearing a strange girl's voice. I had hated Peyton's father. But after contacting with him, I changed my mind, he really loved her. And I became a bridge between father and daughter. One day he asked me to call him 'dad' because I was like Peyton's sister and he also wanted me to be his god daughter. I felt warm and happy. I called him dad since that day.

Peyton became my beloved god sister. She dared her life for me. I remembered I had a quarrel with my parents when they discovered that I chose forensic science as my major instead of premed and medicine as they hoped. I told Peyton I had applied for some scholarships. But if my application failed, I might stop studying 1year and one find a job for my tuition fee. Peyton begged my parents to accept my decision. She had been outside in a cold temperature for several hours to wait for my parents' answer until she collapsed. Finally, my parents were so touched by her action, they accepted my decision, but Peyton spent one month in hospital because her health was in critical condition.

Besides Peyton, I had another best friend - Julian. I met him in the George Washington University. I heard my friends called him a player. But he was so sweet and nice to me. He treated me like his sister. I also loved him like my older brother. I felt very happy because I had both sister and brother whom I could share my thoughts to. I didn't know how Peyton found out about my love for Lucas. But she told me she liked to call me 'sister in law' and I could meet him soon on her birthday. I was embarrassed, but very excited. Our dream would become true, Peyton would reunite with her family and I would meet him. But everything turned down. 3 months before Peyton's birthday, my godfather died. My dad and I tried to hide his death from her. But we didn't know how she got that bad news and fainted. Her heart became worst. She had to have heart surgery 3 months earlier than her surgical schedule. Before being anaesthetized, she asked me to take care of her family especially Lucas and make her siblings forgive her fault if she died.

"Don't talk about death, Peyton. You have to live. You promised me you would be our matchmaker. I can't allow you to die." I burst into tears.

"Please, try to make him take care of our company, Hil. It's my dad and my last wish. I know you are very strong. Nothing can make you give up." She smiled.

I lost her. She didn't wake up after surgery and died after 2 days. I felt as if the sky collapsed upon me. I had been lonely and depressed for 2 months. Julian left the school after graduation and disappeared without leaving me any message. I had nobody. Without my godfather and Peyton, how could I meet Lucas? But I never gave up. I decided to come to Tree Hill to make my dream and Peyton's wishes come true. I told my father about my decision. I would disguise myself as Peyton, because I would have more opportunities to contact with Peyton's siblings if I lived in their house. He promised that he would hide Peyton's death and support me strongly.

I left Washington D.C and came to Tree Hill.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**Crime and punishment.**

"Why did Uncle Jeffrey not know that you do not have Peyton's heart disease?" Lucas asked as brushing her fake blonde curls constantly the one gesture that he had wanted to do since the first time he saw her.

"I told him everything and asked him give me a favor to accomplish my task and my dream." Hilarie smiled. "He's very kind and nice. Without him I couldn't do anything."

"Why did you not tell me the truth? You don't know how much it killed me not to be near you the way I wanted to be. You know I love you, right?" He asked her softly.

"I didn't know you loved me. I thought you loved Lindsay. Every time I asked you about her and your girlfriend, you didn't tell me anything. I thought your girlfriend was her. I felt painful and I wanted to come back to Washington. But I couldn't control myself. I wanted to see you everyday. If my dream turns down, at least I should make Peyton's wishes come true. And then Julian and I discovered about the murders in your family. I hoped to find the murderer soon to protect you from danger before I leave Tree Hill."

"My poor baby. You know I wanted to tell you that you were the only one that I loved, but I couldn't because I thought you were my sister. About Julian…" He still felt insecure once thinking about his Hilarie and Julian's relationship.

"Just a friend Luke." Hilarie interrupted him immediately "I love you and only you."

He caressed her cheeks and her lips with his thumb then pulling her into a passionate kiss.

" Uhm…Sorry…But I have some important things to tell both of you." Julian opened the door and said nervously. He felt his heart heavy and painful.

"Well…go ahead." Lucas with his arms still around Hilarie, said a little bit annoyed because of his interruption.

"I need your help to catch the principle murder." Julian explained his plan. He would let Brooke and Rachel think that Lucas killed himself and died and Peyton (Hilarie) was going to die. Lucas had to write a fake letter that Julian would give to Brooke. He also needed Dr. Morgan's help.

"Do we need to let Brooke and Uncle Jeffrey know our plot, Julian?" Hilarie asked.

"Just let Dr. Morgan know, not Brooke. And then our police will follow Rachel to find another murderer. I hope they will meet each other _soon_."

* * *

"This is the last time, Mr. Scott. Put your gun down, if not we will shoot you."

"In your dreams!" Dan shouted while turning his gun towards Lucas and shot. He wanted to kill his brother's only son. Hilarie felt panicked when she saw Dan turned his gun towards Lucas. She pushed Lucas down and used her body to shield him. Rachel saw Dan's eyes and she knew that he didn't let himself fail easily. She knew the one he wanted to kill was Lucas because Lucas was a person continuing the ancestral line of Scott. She ran between him and Lucas. Bang, bang, bang…Extremely chaos! There was sound of many gun shots at the same time. They fell on to the hard floor.

Blood found every where on the floor and walls. Lucas was in state of panic because of Hilarie's action. She was on top of him. "Hil, baby, answer me!"

Julian ran towards Hilarie. He was really scared that she was shot. "Hil, are you OK?" He shouted.

"I'm fine, but my ankle hurts." Hilarie answered. Lucas smiled through tears as hugging her tight. And Julian sighed in relief.

While Rachel was lying on floor. Blood was incessantly leaking from her chest. Hilarie and Lucas ran towards her and shook her arms. "Rachel, answer us. Please, don't die."

Rachel opened her eyes, "Please, forgive me. I owed your family too much. I know that I can't pay my debt to you in this life. I will pay it in my next life time. Can you forgive me?"

"Please, Rach, stay with us. You owe us nothing. Only we owe you Rachel. You saved our lives. We already forgive you. We love you. You are still our sister!" Lucas cried. Lucas hold Rachel in his arm. Hilarie held her hand tightly. Her body was getting colder.

"Thank you. Please tell Haley to forgive me. I love you guys…" She smiled and took her last breathe.

Dan's body soaked in his blood. He looked at Hilarie with his dull eyes. He saw Karen. She was still beautiful as the first time he had met her. He didn't have any friend in school since these bastards hate him, an illegitimate child. But Karen had still made friend with him and care for him. He thought she loved him. He had loved her deeply and hoped that she would be his wife some day. But the one she had chosen was his brother. "Why do you choose him, Karen? Why?" His heart was broken. "Revenge, I had to have my revenge!"

He dragged his feet towards Hilarie. "Come to me!"

Julian led his gun towards Dan Scott. He looked at his eye that reminded him another pair of eyes, the jade cupid's strange eyes, the eyes of hatred, love, and disappointment.

Hilarie was scared. She had never been in this situation before. She stepped back to avoid his bloody body. And Lucas immediately protected her with his arms.

"In your dreams, devil." She held Lucas' hand and said "He's the only one I love and will marry to."

"Your heart still belongs to my bastard brother." He crazily laughed. After so many years, she still gave him the same answer. She still loved his brother. Blood came from his wounds, eyes and nose. He died with a broken heart.

* * *

**Well...one more chapter to the end.**

**Thanks Emma sooooo much...**

**Have great holiday everyone!...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

**Epilogue**

Haley woke up. Thank god she didn't forget anything. However, she needed physical therapy for her paralytic legs. At that time she had to use the wheel chair. It required time and patience. But she wasn't afraid of it because Nathan was always by her side and supported her. How sad she knew about her beloved oldest sister. She didn't know how many times she had cried ever since listening to Rachel's tape.

"I forgive you, Rach. I hope we'll be sisters in our next lifetime." She put a bouquet of orchids, which were Rachel's favorite flowers, onto Rachel's grave. "Rach, we're coming to Washington DC to visit Peyton's grave and meet Hilarie's parents. I'll be back soon. I promise I'll take care of our family and our company. You may sleep in peace." "Peyton, please forgive me - your bad damn sister! I wish you were still alive, so I could take care of you." Her tears incessantly fell down. She felt Nathan's hand gently tap her shoulder. How miserable and lonely she was once thinking about the loss of her sisters.

But she fortunately found another. Hilarie would be her beloved sister in law in a very near future. Hilarie suggested she stay in Washington DC for treatment since its physical therapy was the best in the world. However, she wanted to be in Tree Hill and she didn't want to leave Nathan. Another reason was that she had to take care of their company in Tree Hill because Lucas would go to Washington DC with Hilarie to manage a new branch of their company and Hilarie would continue her study there. And she knew that after all of that tragedy, Lucas didn't want to separate from Hilarie any second.

Larry Burton heard the good news about Hilarie and the Scotts family. He was so happy for his daughter and his best friend's family. At least he did something right. After Peyton died, he didn't inform that bad news immediately to the Scotts family because he was afraid that the consecutive deaths of both presidents of the L&P Company would affect badly to the company stocks. He decided to delay informing the news of Peyton's death until an appropriate time.

They got Larry's call and his package. There were two letters.

"Hil, I think you don't need to read the letter in blue envelope. If you want to read it, it's ok. I should have given it to you right after Peyton's death. But after hearing your plan, I thought its ok to keep it for a while. If it didn't work out, I would come to Tree Hill to give you her will and help you. Come back here as soon as possible, chicken! If not, we'll come down there to find you. Your mom asked me what you were doing in Tree Hill. I'll let you answer her. Take care, baby. I'll see you soon." He told her by phone.

Hilarie opened the blue envelope.

'Dear Hilarie,

When you read this letter, I don't live in this lovely earth anymore. Don't cry hun because I can reunite with my parents. Only one thing I still regret is that I couldn't see my sisters and my brother again. Please forgive me because I couldn't accomplish your wish. I couldn't bring you and my brother together. Do you know how much I love to call you my sister in law? I left my heritage for you, so you have a legal chance to contact my family and my brother regularly. I hope you can bring him back home and keep his heart forever. Please, promise me you'll take care of our company, our family, and my brother. Do I ask you too much? Forgive me because you are the only one I entrust to with my last wishes.

I hope we will be sisters in the next lifetime.

Love,

Peyton Scott.'

Hilarie's tears fell down continually on her cheek and down to Peyton's letter. "Peyton, I miss you so much. You always think of our benefits rather than yours."

Lucas' eyes were wetting. "How sweet my little sister is." He hugged Hilarie and wiped her tears. The pink envelope was opened. It was a greeting card:

'May you be always together, hand to hand in love forever.

Congratulations both of you. Hilarie, I knew that you could make your dreams come true. Now I can call you my sister in law. I just want to be the first person to say 'congratulations' to both of you on your wedding day. Hi big brother, what do you think about my specific present?...(Hilarie, don't be mad at me when I called you 'my specific present'). Love and take care of each other for the rest of your lives.

Love,

Your sister and sister in law.

Peyton Scott.'

Lucas tightened his hold around Hilarie and whisper into her ear "I love this _present_ so so much." which earned a slap to his chest from her. They looked at Peyton's picture on the wall. It seemed that her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling at both of them.

* * *

**TREE HILL AIRPORT**

Julian, Brooke, and Dr. Morgan gave Lucas, Hilarie, Haley, and Nathan a good send off at the airport.

"Brooke! Can you forgive me for not telling you the truth?" Hilarie looked at Brooke.

"Actually I admire you, Hilarie. You really deserve his love. We're still best friends, right?" She gently smiled.

"Yes, we are best friends!" Hilarie and Brooke hugged each other.

Julian spread his arms to Hilarie "My princess, may I have a hug!"

Hilarie tightly hugged him "Julian, you are my best best friend, my guardian angel. We'll see each other soon. The next time, I hope to see you with your fiancée. OK!" She kissed his right cheek.

"Wow! Can you kiss my left cheek? This is for my future fiancée." Julian touched his right cheek and pointed his left one.

"Julian you make me feel jealous here." Lucas pretended to be envy, pulling Hilarie back into his embrace.

"God, Luke. Please pity me. I just got a kiss on the cheek after being her guardian angel for 5 years. You get all. (sigh) you're very lucky dude."

Hilarie blushed. She buried her red face into Lucas' chest. Lucas happily laughed whilst patting the small of her back, "Just kidding man. You don't know how thankful I am to you because you were always there for her. So thank you again!"

Dr. Morgan shook Nathan's hand "Please take care of Haley for me. She needs you at this hard time."

"I promise. Believe in me, Uncle Jeffrey." Nathan said sincerely.

"Haley, have a nice trip. Tell Peyton forgive me. If I didn't suggest your dad to send her to Washington DC, she would have had a good time with your family."

"She never blamed you about that, Uncle Jeff. She was never angry with anybody. She was an angel like our mom." Haley's eyes were wetting.

"Thank you Dr. Morgan. Without you, I can't make my dream and my promise come true." Hilarie hugged him.

"Good girl! Call me Uncle Jeff as before, Hil. You'll become my friend's daughter in law soon. I'd like you to be my god daughter, may I?" Dr. Morgan smiled.

"Godfather!" Hilarie was joyful.

"My god daughter, I know your major is forensic science. But have you ever thought of studying in medical school?" He asked.

"Well, you ask me the same as my parents' question. I like forensic science right now. Following my father' and god father's career, it sounds good! Maybe I will think of it after graduation. Do you think I can be a good Doctor?" Hilarie smiled.

"Oh no! Remember our wedding baby. It takes 6 years for medical school." Lucas exclaimed immediately.

"How can I forget that, Luke! I can go to medical school after our wedding. Many students get married while studying."

"But you won't have any time left for me." Lucas pouted childishly. "I'm just kidding. I'll support whatever you want, baby." He kissed her forehead softly.

"Well, but maybe I would decide to be a housewife, taking care of house works and our _children_. If you behave yourself." Hilarie mischievously said.

"Children? Really? You thought about having babies with me? Wow!...Hil, baby…" Hilarie had to cut his overwhelming state by kissing him hard on the lips which had the others laughing at the silly couple.

Julian felt compassion for Brooke and himself. He knew Brooke loved Lucas, but the only one Lucas loved was Hilarie. "We should move on, Brooke." He suggested Brooke and himself as well. He should forget Hilarie and moved on.

"I know, Julian. She deserves his love. She sacrificed her life for him. My love to him is too indifferent once comparing to hers. You're right, we should move on." She smiled. They crossed their fingers.

* * *

Jake put a beautiful orchid on Rachel's grave. He was so mournful. He had loved her since the day she got shot by him in order to protect her father. Although he wanted to revenge for Lindsay, but he gave up because he didn't want to hurt Rachel. Through Brooke, one of his customers, he knew that Rachel loved orchids. Therefore, he spent all his time to find and grow the most beautiful kinds of orchid for her. "Rachel, I love you."

* * *

The police caught the driver whose car nearly killed Hilarie few months ago. The driver confessed that James Scott hired him. He was involved in two crimes: one was his embezzlement and one was his intending to kill his niece. He confessed the former crime. However, he refused the last one and told the police that someone set him up. But who? And was his rejecting true?

* * *

**Well...here we go the last chapter of this story. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011 everyone!**

**Emma, Thankyou again for your kindness. Best wishes to you Hun...xoxo...**


End file.
